You're My destiny
by dommie-test
Summary: Kalau takdir sudah tergaris, mau bilang apa? stuck in summary-" ( 2pm Couple ) KhunYoung - Chanho - Taeckay ( slight ChanKhun - Junbro) CH 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, Moshimoshi...**

**Dommie membawa FF baru hasil karya Dommie, dengan pairing yang ekhem rahasia ekhem *plak *abaikan. Dengan pairing seperti biasa, karena Dommie teguh untuk tetap berada di pair tersebut. Ya, kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak.**

ini Re-Upload karena kemarin di hapus sama Admin FFn.. hiks, dia bilang gak boleh pake real person.. padahal banyak yang pake *sesenggukkan*

ah ayo dibaca, review Ulang, atau review baru.. Mohon bantuannya^^

**Cast : 2PM and Other Cast**

**Claim : Mereka milik diri masing-masing, hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini buatan Domm-ie. sekian.**

**Summary : Tuhan yang mengizinkan mu kembali padaku, sekarang aku tau kau lah takdir ku.**

** Apa jadinya kalau mereka saling mempunyai benang merah? terikat satu sama lain tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya?**

** Karena takdir adalah misteri dan kamu takkan tau apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kamu mengalaminya.**

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

**YAOI, (Boy'love'Boy)**

**Read it and then please review ;)**

*sedikit melenceng dari summary*

* * *

"Tetaplah disini…" ucap seorang namja dengan nada memelas,

"Aku mohon, kaburlah bersamaku. Kau harus menolak perjodohanmu" ucap namja itu lagi makin memelas

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi…" ucap seorang namja lain dengan suara datar, seperti acuh sama sekali.

"kalau saja semua bukan demi Appa dan Ummaku… kalau saja bukan demi ratusan karyawan yang menggantungnya pekerjaannya di perusahaan Appaku. Mungkin, aku bisa menolak. Tapi ini, ini semua demi mereka. Ku mohon, mengertilah" ucap namja itu lagi mencari alasan.

Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Minjun seorang Pianis muda yang berbakat. kalian bertanya untuk apa dia disini? tentu saja untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namjachingunya, karena dia dijodohkan. Lagipula Minjun juga tak pernah mencintai namjachingunya sama sekali, dia hanya iba pada namjachingunya sekaligus sunbaenya waktu SMA.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi" ucap Minjun datar, yang segera pergi meninggalkan namjachingunya ah tidak, maksud Dommie MANTAN NAMJACHINGUnya

"Junnie! Kim Minjun!..." Suara itu meninggi, berteriak. Ya, semakin berteriak memanggil nama Minjun. Lagi pula memang seharusnya dia berteriak kearah namja yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menengok kebelakang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

"Junnie, malam ini kita akan bertemu calon tunanganmu sekaligus meresmikan hubungan pertunangan mu disana" Ummaku memulai pembicaraannya, pagi ini sebenarnya aku tak ingin mendengar suatu apapun dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan calon tunanganku itu. Seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui apapun tentangnya.

"Junnie…." Umma mengguncang bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"e-eh? Mianhae Umma, siapa dia umma? Uhm, maksudku siapa namanya?" aku membuka suara, setidaknya menanggapi pembicaraan ummaku ini.

"Namanya–…"

"Kau nanti akan tau sendiri Minjun" tiba-tiba saja suara Appaku memotong apa yang dikatakan ummaku.

"setidaknya biarkan aku tau tentangnya Appa" Aku mulai bosan, biarlah membentak sedikit yang penting setidaknya aku tidak terlalu menjadi seorang anak bodoh yang tidak mengetahui tentang calon tunangannya sedikitpun.

"Minjun..." Tuan Kim meninggikan suaranya, dia mulai lelah menanggapi anaknya yang menurutnya terlalu keras kepala. Meskipun meninggi bukan berarti dia membentak anaknya, karena sesungguhnya dia takkan sanggup kalau harus membentak anak satu-satunya ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tau sedikit saja tentangnya!" suaraku mulai ikut meninggi menyaingi tingginya suara Appaku. aku tau, meskipun Appa menggunakan nada tinggi tapi bukan berarti dia membentakku, jujur aku tak bisa menerima sebuah bentakan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang mau tau, Dia seorang namja"

"N-na-namja?" Aku tercengang, bagaimana bisa appa menjodohkanku dengan seorang Namja, yah meskipun mantanku juga seorang namja tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak mau kalau namja yang dipilih orangtua ku itu bukanlah namja yang aku kenal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Namja, sayang? Bukankah sekarang orang-orang sudah menerima hubungan seperti itu?" Nyonya Kim -umma minjun- ikut bersuara, mencoba meredakan hati anaknya yang sekarang sudah tersulut emosi.

"Bukankah dulu kau juga berpacaran dengan seorang namja, huh! Siapa namanya? Ah, aku lupa, kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakannya ataupun mengenalkannya padaku" sahut Tuan Kim dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-aku.. aku…" Skak-Matt untuk dirimu sendiri Minjun.

"lagipula orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu anak teman Appa, Jadi terimalah dia. Karena kalau tidak… bersiaplah mengemis dijalanan!" Tuan Kim berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sudah mulai jenuh akan pembicaraan ini.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Junnie hanya belum bisa menerima, nanti dia juga akan menerimanya" Nyonya Kim ikut berdiri, menghampiri suaminya.

"sebaiknya kau segera berangkat kerja, bukankah kau ada rapat pagi ini?"

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu" Tuan Kim mengambil tas kerjanya, dan berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati Yeobo"

.

.

.

.

*Sementara dirumah seorang Presdir bermarga 'Park'*

"Honey, malam ini kita ada acara. Kau harus ikut, arraseo?" Istri dari seorang Presdir itu membuyarkan lamunan anaknya.

"No" Singkat. Ya, sangat singkat. Ok Taecyeon, dia sudah bisa menebak untuk tujuan apa acara itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah menolak keputusan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang menurutnya sangat kolot ini, tapi itu bukan berarti dia juga menerima keputusan tersebut.

Kenapa kedua orang tua angkat? Kemana orang tua kandungnya? Yah itulah yang dia tak tau, sejak kecil yang dia tau dia ini anak adopsi keluarga ini. Keluarga yang memberinya segalanya. Lagipula mau tak mau dia memang harus menerima ini, yah itung-itung sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Karena keluarga Park ini telah mau menerimanya, mengasuhnya, memberi segalanya dengan cukup kecuali…. Yah kecuali kebebasan memilih. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tau keluarga ini begitu menyayanginya, terutama Ummanya ini.

"Sayang, ini semua demi yang terbaik untukmu" Ummanya kembali membujuknya.

"Kau harus ikut, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tidak ada penolakan! Apapun alasannya!" Kepala keluarga itu memecah pembicaraan diantara istrinya dengan anaknya itu. Tegas, yah Appanya adalah sosok yang tegas, tapi bukan berarti Appanya galak padanya.

"Tapi Appa…."

"sudah kubilang tidak ada tapi-tapian! Atau kau akan kembali ke Amerika! mengurus perusahaan disana…..." mengambil jarak sejenak, berfikir kira-kira degan apa anaknya ini akan luluh.

"Dan bertemu Yoona!" Skak-matt untukmu Ok Taecyeon, Appamu memang mengerti dimana kelemahanmu. Selalu membawa-bawa Amerika dan Yoona. Yeoja yang kau anggap adik tapi ternyata memuja-muja mu lebih dari itu. Cih! Membuat risih saja.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!" Sang Presdir hanya tersenyum menang, dia tau anaknya sudah kalah.

"Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap" Ummanya tersenyum, mengerti kalau anaknya ini tengah menjerit Frustasi didalam hati.

"Siapa dia? Siapa namanya?" Taecyeon mulai mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau akan tau nanti Chagi. Lagipula….. Umma takut kau akan membuatnya terluka bila kau mengetahui siapa dia" Diam-diam Nyonya yang menyandang marga Park itu tersenyum. Entahlah, hanya dia dan author saja yang tau arti senyuman itu.

"hhh….." Taecyeon beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa persetujuan kedua orangtuanya.

"Biarkan dia, nanti dia juga akan menerima perjodohan ini. Lagipula, sekarang dia pasti pergi menemui Nichkhun. Percayalah" Sang Presdir menahan tangan Istrinya, membiarkan putranya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo" Namja berdarah Thailand itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pagi-pagi kesal karena sebuah panggilan telepon mengganggu tidurnya.

"**Nichkhun, Bantu aku kabur!"** Terdengar suara disebrang sana.

"apa!" Nichkhun loncat dari atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian melihat nama pemanggil diponselnya itu.

"Ta-Taecyeon, kau gila eoh? Memintaku membantumu kabur!" Nichkhun dengan cepat tersadar dari tidurnya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau ingin kabur?" Nichkhun mengeryitkan dahinya, membentuk sebuah sudut siku-siku yang terpampang jelas diwajah Cutenya.

"….."

"Ah Arraseo, arraseo. Tapi kau berjanji takkan membawa namaku kalau kau tertangkap?"

"...…."

"Baiklah, bertemu di Cafetaria biasa. Jam..." Nichkhun mencari-cari jam disekitarnya, kemudian melirik kearah jam tersebut.

"Jam 10"

"..."

"aku akan menunggumu."

*cklik*

Panggilan itu terhenti, Nichkhun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetap heran akan sikap sahabat Americannya itu, terkadang terlalu keras kepala, dingin, dan terkadang aneh.

*dddrrrttt…dddrrrtt*

Ponsel Nichkhun bergetar lagi, muncul sederet angka dilayarnya. Sederet angka yang sudah dihafal Nichkhun diluar kepala.

"Yeoboseo? Chagi!..." Perasaan Nichkhun berbeda jauh dari pada ketika dia mengangkat telefon dari Taecyeon.

"Ne, ne Arraseo baby.."

"…"

"Nado Bogoshipo Chagi"

"…."

"Kau sudah pulang ke Korea? Apa aku harus menjemputmu?"

"…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kau di apartement ku ne?"

"…"

"A-aapaa?! Kau sudah didepan pintu apartement ku?"

Nichkhun melempar ponselnya kekasur, tak mempedulikan ponselnya yang kini tergeletak begitu saja. Dia hanya berlari kearah pintu apartementnya. Cukup satu tarikan dan…..

"Hyung! Bogoshipo!" Jang Wooyoung, namja berpipi Chubby ini langung mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Nichkhun.

"N-na-nado Bogoshipo. Lepaskan dulu, aku ti-dak bi-sa ber-na-fas.. hah..hah..haha"

"Ah, Mianhae.." Namja berpipi Chubby itu langsung melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Tak ingin membuat Hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini mati kehabisan nafas.

"Tak apa-apa, ayo masuk" Nichkhun menarik lengan wooyoung. Namja yang dia tunggu dan dia rindukan setiap hari selama 4 tahun ini.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana di Jepang?" Nichkhun membuka pembicaraan sambil meletakkan 2 kaleng minuman dingin dihadapannya.

"Jepang…. Ah, itu Negara yang indah Hyung. Kau tau? Banyak sekali Fujoshi disana"

"Fujoshi?..." Nichkhun tampak seolah-olah sedang mencerna perkataan kekasihnya ini. 'apa itu fujoshi?' Nichkhun terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati.

"ah iya, aku lupa kau pasti tidak mengerti. Fujoshi itu.. mereka menyukai ah ani, maksudku uhmm…. Mereka mendukung hubungan sesama jenis Hyung" Namja didepan Nichkhun sedikit tertawa, tertawa gugup lebih tepatnya, dia juga memahami kalau Nickhun tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Kau tidak suka Fujoshi? Kau tidak suka hubungan antar sesama?..." Nichkhun seakan-akan memperjelas kata-kata dibagian hubungan antar sesama.

"ah n-ne… te-tentu saja aku…." Wooyoung tercekat, dia mengerti maksud ucapan Nichkhun.

"aku, aku menyukainya Hyung. Hanya saja kau tau? Mereka menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan banyak namja, cih! Aku tidak suka namja itu"

Wooyoung mendesis, merutuki para Fujoshi yang menjodoh-jodohkan dia dengan beberapa namja. Tak taukah kalian? WOOYOUNG ITU HANYA MILIK NICHKHUN.

Nichkhun terkekeh "jadi kau dijodoh-jodohkan? Kalian berpacaran di belakangku eoh?"

"Isshhh! Ani! Tentu saja tidak!" Wooyoung mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu.

"mereka memang menjodohkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti mereka hyung! Atau jangan-jangan kau juga mau aku berpacaran dengan mereka, eoh?" wooyoung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan, semakin membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yack! Yack! Jangan marah chagi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kau berpacaran dengan mereka. You is mine." Ucap Nichkhun. "aku menunggumu 4 tahun uyongie, tidak mungkin aku rela melepasmu begitu saja, itu tidak akan terjadi" Nichkhun menatap wooyoung, mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya ini dengan gemas.

"ya hyung! Jangan acak-acak rambutku! Aku sudah menatanya tadi" wooyoung kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, jengkel atas ulah Nichkhun.

Nichkhun terkekeh sebentar kemudian menatap wooyoung lagi.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan, 4 tahun itu waktu yang lama kan? Kau pasti rindu pada Korea"

"Aku rindu hyung, tapi aku lebih rindu padamu"

"kekeke~ ayo kita keluar, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan kemudian kita makan ice cream, bagaimana?" ucap Nichkhun dengan semangat mengajak wooyoung jalan-jalan, sepertinya dia memang sengaja melupakan janjinya dengan Taecyeon.

Wooyoung yang mendengar kata Ice Cream langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, dasar maniac ice cream.

"eh tapi hyung, kau baru bangun kan? Kau tidak mandi dulu?"

"ah iya, ne..ne, aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu, jangan kemana-mana arra?"

"hmm…" wooyoung mengangguk lebih cepat dari tadi, melihat wooyoung yang begitu antusias Nichkhun langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

*Bandara Incheon*

"yeoboseo Appa.."

"…"

"arraseo Appa. Ne, aku akan menunggu. Tapi kalau lama, jangan salahkan aku bila setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku"

"..…"

"aku tidak mengancam, aku hanya benci menunggu"

"…."

"issh! Iya, arraseo Appaku tersayang…."

*cklik*

Namja berparas manis dengan matanya yang sipit, dan senyum yang menawan. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduk, menunggu jemputannya.

Belum sampai 20 menit dia duduk, sudah ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Euhmm, maaf. Apa anda yang bernama Lee Junho?"

Junho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ne, aku Lee Junho. Apa kau suruhan appaku?" Ucap Junho to the point, tak ada basa-basinya sedikit pun.

"ne, mari ikut saya Tuan Muda"

"Junho, panggil saja Junho" Junho berdiri dari duduknya, menarik koper yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan langkah gontai. Perjalanan Jepang-Korea tidaklah sesingkat yang kita pikirkan bukan, jadi wajar Junho sudah sedikit lelah. Belum lagi harus menunggu suruhan Appanya.

"Biar saya bawakan Tuan Muda Junho" Lelaki paruh baya ini segera menarik koper milik Junho tanpa menunggu izin sang pemilik koper.

"Tidak usah, biar aku membawanya sendiri saja Ahjussi" Junho menarik kembali kopernya, membawanya sendiri.

'ah, ternyata dia anak yang mandiri. Ternyata sama dengan Appanya' Ucap lelaki paruh baya yang sedang bersama junho ini didalam hati.

"Tuan Muda setelah ini mau kemana? Saya akan mengantar Tuan dengan senang hati"

"Gamsahamnida Ahjussi sudah mau mengantarku, tapi aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Dan satu lagi tolong ingat…. Cukup panggil aku Junho tidak usah membawa embel-embel Tuan Muda" Ucap Junho berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Seoul ibukota Negara Korea, ah betapa rindunya dia dengan Negara ini. Negara Jepang juga indah, tapi lebih indah Negara sendiri bukan?.

"Ne arraseo Tuan Mu…. Ah maaf maksud saya Junho" 'anak yang baik dan juga sopan' tambah lelaki itu dalam hati lagi-lagi.

.

.

.

"Yack! Kau dimana Nichkhun!" Taecyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga. Akhirnya dia mengambil ponselnya, tak kuat bila harus berlama-lama menunggu tanpa kejelasan.

"yeob…" ucap suara diujung sana.

"Yack! Kemana kau! Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam!"

"hehehe, mianhae Taecyeon-ah. Kau ingat Wooyoung? Namja berpipi chubby yang 4 tahun lalu kuliah di Jepang, dia sudah kembali. Jadi, aku pergi berjalan-jalan bersamanya sekarang." Suara disana mulai tertawa renyah tanpa dosa. Tak tau kah kau, Taecyeon hampir saja berniat merusak restaurant ini bila 1 jam lagi kau tidak datang.

"Mwo? Wooyoung? Aish! Tentu aku ingat dia sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri, sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan kesana, aku juga merindukan nya"

"aku sedang di taman dekat cafe ice cream tempat bi... Hei! Yack! jangan kesini!"

"aku tidak perduli, aku akan kesana!"

*cklik* telefon ditutup begitu saja secara sepihak oleh Taecyeon.

Taecyeon keluar dari restaurant itu tanpa menghabiskan pesanannya. Dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Menuju kedai ice cream yang tak terletak jauh dari tempatnnya saat ini. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan topi yang dia bawa. Berjaga-jaga siapa tau Appanya menyuruh orang untuk membuntuttinya.

*bruukk*

"akkhh…." Berbeda dengan Taecyeon yang masih berdiri tegak, namja yang bertabrakan dengannya sudah terjungkal kebelakang.

"ahh, mianhae….." Namja didepan taecyeon berusaha berdiri, tapi sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk berdiri. Kakinya sedikit sakit karena jatuh.

"ah, ayo bangun…" Taecyeon mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantu namja yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Gamsahamnida" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya juga, menerima bantuan Taecyeon.

*deg*

'kenapa Jantungku seperti mau lompat? Aku baru memegang tangannya' Taecyeon melempar pandangannya kearah lain, mengurangi sedikit kegugupannya.

"sekali lagi terima kasih" namja yang ditabrak Taecyeon sudah berdiri tegak, melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Tu-tunggu, siapa namamu?"

"Aku berjanji kalau kita takdir mengizinkan kita untuk bertemu lagi, aku akan memberitahu namaku padamu" ucap namja itu kembali membenarkan letak topinya yang tadi sempat terjatuh sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Taecyeon, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Hati Taecyeon seakan berdesir melihat senyum namja itu. Tanpa sadar, dia juga tengah tersenyum. 'menarik….' Ujar Taecyeon dalam hati.

"ah iya, aku harus ke cafe ice cream" Taecyeon tersadar, dia mempercepat laju jalannya.

.

.

.

"Khunnie hyung, aku mau ice cream Vanilla. Belikan aku ne?"

"kekeke~ tentu saja. Apapun untukmu" Nichkhun tersenyum melihat tingkah wooyoung. Namja yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya, membuatnya melupakan ratusan bahkan ribuan yeoja diluar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"tapi kita tunggu Taecyeon dulu ne? lagipula Jinwoon takkan marah kalau kita belum memesan. Taecyeon bilang dia mau kesini, ah padahal aku kan ingin berdua denganmu. Tak tau kah dia? Dia mengganggu kencan kita" ucap Nichkhun berpura-pura kesal.

"T-taecyeon hyung? Dia mau kesini? Ah, aku merindukan hyungku yang satu itu. Apakah badannya bertambah besar?" Ucap wooyoung antusias

"iya, dia bertambah besar…. dan pabbo" Cibir Nichkhun ketika melihat Wooyoung begitu antusias, sementara Wooyoung hanya terkekeh dia mengerti kalau Nichkhun sedang cemburu.

"Yeoboseo?" Wooyoung tiba-tiba mengangkat sebuah panggilan di ponselnya.

"….."

"ah, hyung! Bogoshipo Hyung!"

"….."

"ne, arraseo. Bisakah kau kemari? Aku sedang bersamanya, kau tau? Khunnie Hyung"

"….."

"ah, baiklah aku tunggu disini hyung. Di cafe ice cream tempat yang sering aku kunjungi dulu. Kau pasti tau kan?"

"….."

"baiklah, aku tunggu"

*cklik* sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

"siapa?" Tanya Nichkhun penasaran

"minjun hyung.. aku menyuruhnya kesini" ucap wooyoung, sementara Nichkhun sudah memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Berfikir kalau kencannya lagi-lagi terganggu. Wooyoung yang mengerti perubahan raut wajah Nichkhun, mencoba memberi pengertian. Mengelus pipinya dengan lembut…

5 centi…. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

4 centi…

3 centi…

2 centi…..

"yack, yack! Kalian ini malah bermesraan disini. Setidaknya lihatlah tempatnya dulu."

"Taecyeon/hyung…" ucap Nichkhun dan Wooyoung bersamaan.

*blush*

Pipi wooyoung merona, dia malu. Taecyeon melihat kalau dia akan berciuman dengan Nichkhun. 'OH MY GOD! Mau ditaruh mana mukaku' batin wooyoung berteriak-teriak. Sedangkan Nichkhun memandang tidak suka kearah Taecyeon, mengumpat-umpat Taecyeon yang telah mengganggu 'kesenangan'nya.

"dasar bocah Amerika pengganggu…" desis Nichkhun sambil memberikan deathglare kearah Taecyeon. Sementara Taecyeon sendiri? Cih, dia mengacuhkan death glare yang tidak ada seram-seramnya itu.

"du-duduklah dahulu Hyung" wooyoung berbicara dengan gugup, OH NO! kenapa jadi begini.

"Ah terima kasih Wooyoung. Kau memang dongsaeng yang baik, aku merindukanmu uyong"Taecyeon merentangkan tangannya lebar, siap menerima pelukan dari wooyoung.

"ah aku juga rindu padamu Hyung" ucap Wooyoung sambil memeluk Taecyeon. Sementara Nichkhun? Dia masih sibuk memberi Death Glare kearah Taecyeon.

"sudahlah, kita sudahi peluk-peluk kan ini. Aku belum mau dibunuh oleh kekasihmu yang possessive itu" Taecyeon segera melepas pelukkannya, dia cukup berfikir panjang untuk belum mau mati muda ditangan Nichkhun. Wooyoung terkekeh melihat Nichkhun yang sudah memandangnnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"mau pesan a….."

"Wooyoungie!" pelayan ah ani, Bos pemilik kedai yang sedang merangkap menjadi pegawai itu langsung merengkuh Wooyoung, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"l-lepas, a-aku ti-dak bi-sa ber-naf-fas…" ucap Wooyoung sesak, Jinwoon memeluknya terlalu erat.

"ah, mianhae" jinwoon buru-buru melepas pelukannya

"Jinwoon, kau mau membunuhku eoh? Memelukku erat sekali" dengus wooyoung kesal.

"hehhee, Mian. Aku sudah lama tak melihat sahabatku ini, jadi wajarkan aku terkejut" Jinwoon terkekeh pelan, betapa senangnya dia melihat sahabatnya sekaligus pelanggan istimewanya ini.

"Tumben kau melayani pelanggan? Biasanya kau hanya duduk santai saja seperti Bos-bos lainnya" ucap Taecyeon

"Hehhee, setengah pegawaiku sedang keluar untuk istirahat Hyung, jadi aku harus membantu melayani pelanggan. Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa uhm?"

"hmm, t-tapi aku masih menunggu temanku" ucap Wooyoung dengan nada menyesal, lebih menyesal karena tidak dapat mencicipi ice creamnya lebih cepat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus melayani pengunjung yang lain dulu. Hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Aku permisi dulu Hyungdeul, uyongie. Annyeong" ucap Jinwoon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berpindah ke meja lain.

"ne…" ucap Taecyeon singkat. Sedangkan kedua temannya –lirikNichkhundanWooyoung- mereka sedang asik saling tatap-menatap.

"huh, aku dijadikan obat nyamuk, eoh?" Ujar Taecyeon sedikit menyindir pasangan di depannya ini. Wooyoung yang mendengar sindiran Taecyeon hanya tertawa canggung.

"tenang saja Taecyeon, sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai teman" Nichkhun tersenyum jahil melihat sahabatnya ini kesal. 'siapa suruh mengganggu kencanku, eoh? Sekarang kau menjadi obat nyamuk kan? Rasakan itu' Nichkhun terkekeh kecil dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Lonceng diatas pintu café itu berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang baru masuk.

Seorang Namja, dengan syal dilehernya. Menggunakan baju, celana, dan sepatu yang hampir senada. Mode terkini, meskipun menggunakan topi yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, dia tetap terlihat tampan bukan? Lihat saja, pegawai wanita disitu saja sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Shock kah? Melihat seorang pangeran. Kekeke~

Namja itu menatap sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang. Hingga dia menemukannya, bersama 2 orang lainnya yang salah satunya dia ketahui sebagai Nichkhun, sementara satunya lagi? Karena duduk membelakanginya tentu saja dia tak tau siapa itu. Letak meja itu di dekat sebuah jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman. 'letak yang strategis' menurutnya. Akhirnya dia memantapkan langkahnya menuju meja itu.

"annyeong Uyongie" sapa Namja itu dengan lancarnya. Dia belum sadar sebentar lagi nada bicaranya akan berbanding dengan sekarang.

Semua orang dimeja itu menoleh, termaksud Taecyeon yang mendengar sapaan itu.

Dan….. GOCTHAAAA!

"Kau!..." ucap Namja itu dan Taecyeon bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu-sama lain. Menimbulkan tanda Tanya di benak Wooyoung dan Nichkhun.

.

.

.

"Tu... Junho, kita sudah sampai" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu di depan kemudinya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar mu kedalam, aku masih ada urusan" tambahnya lagi.

"a-ah, n-ne.. Gamsahamnida ahjussi" Junho keluar dari mobil itu, memasuki sebuah rumah megah yang lebih cocok disebut 'Mansion'.

"Tuan muda..." sapa sepuluh maid yang kini tengah berjejer rapi menunggu kedatangan tuan muda mereka, Junho. Dia bak seorang pangeran yang dihormati.

"Appaaaa!..." Junho berteriak memanggil Appanya tanpa memperdulikan para maid yang sedang berbaris rapi dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Lee sedang di ruang kerja pribadinya" seorang maid berusia sekitar 40 tahun menghampirinya, memberitahu letak keberadaan sang Tuan rumah.

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma..." ucap Junho sopan, Junho meninggalkan para maid yang kini sedang berbisik-biisk mengenai ketampanan dan kemanisan sang tuan Muda mereka yang sepertinya bertambah saja.

"Appa..." ucap Junho girang tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu pada Appanya, sementara Tuan Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang tak berubah juga.

"Appa, kemana Umma?" tanya Junho

"Umma mu? Masih di London" ucap Tuan Lee

"Padahal aku merindukannya, huwaaa Umma... Bogoshipo..." ucap Junho berpura-pura menangis *DramaLuAh* *plaak*

"yack! Dasar bayi besar, lihat sudah berapa umurmu? Masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil"

"yack Appa!" Junho menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai, sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat sang Appa terkekeh melihatnya.

"jangan terlalu sering mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Junho, bisa-bisa kau diterkam oleh orang-orang yang gemas melihat mu" ucap Tuan Lee bercanda, masih sambil terkekeh melihat betapa imut nya anaknya ini.

"Appa! Apa maksudmu hah? itu tidak lucu!" Junho mendengus kesal, dia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Appanya yang kini makin terkekeh melihat kelakukan nya.

*Blaam!* Kalau saja pintu ruang kerja sang Appa bukan terbuat dari kayu terbaik, mungkin sudah roboh dengan tenaga Junho yang sedang kesal saat ini.

"Lihatlah, bahkan dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketika kesal. Apakah seorang pria dewasa begitu? dia lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan" ucap Tuan Lee pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa perduli kalau Junho sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Tuan Lee makin tertawa, 'dia memang tidak berbuah eoh, masih seperti dulu' ucap batin Tuan Lee, menyunggingkan seutas senyum.

"Yeoboseyo..." ucap Tuan Lee seraya mengangkat ponselnya.

"..."

"ah ne, dia memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu"

"..."

"sopan? cih, dia tidak sopan Ji..." ucap Tuan Lee sambil tertawa.

"..."

"jadi kau benar-benar yakin?"

"..."

"Arraseo, aku juga setuju. tapi untuk hal seperti ini aku tidak mau dia melakukannya secara terpaksa"

"..."

"Hahahhaa, Junho tipe yang sulit. Lagi pula dia keras kepala"

"..."

"hahaha. Ne, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku sudah berjanji untuk menyetujuinya"

*Cklik* Panggilan itu terputus, bersamaan dengan ditutupnya ponsel itu. Menyisakan Tuan Lee yang sedang tersenyum dengan pembicaraan dengan sahabat lamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Wooyoung dan Nichkhun bersamaan. Memberikan tatapan penasaran pada dua orang dihadapan mereka.

"a-ani, hanya saja tadi kami sempat bertabrakan" Taecyeon mengelus tengkuknya, merasakan hawa kegugupan ketika melihat namja yang sempat mencuri sedikit perhatiannya.

"N-ne, kita tidak saling mengenal" ucap Minjun sambil menunduk, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit terkejut dan gugup juga.

"Ta-tapi dia berjanji akan memberitahu namanya kalau kita bertemu lagi. Dan ternyata kita bertemu lagi, suatu kebetulan..." ucap Taecyeon

"ah ternyata kau masih ingat, baiklah.. Annyeong haseyo, Kim Minjun imnida"

"Ne, Ok Taecyeon imnida"

"H-hyung, duduklah dahulu" ucap Wooyoung ketika melihat Minjun masih saja berdiri dengan canggungnya.

"A-ah, N-ne..." ucap Minjun, dengan ragu dia duduk disebelah Taecyeon. 'kenapa jadi gugup begini!' teriak Minjun dalam hati begitu dia duduk disamping Taecyeon.

Setelah orang yang mereka tunggu datang, akhirnya mereka memesan ice cream. Yah meskipun sebenarnya hanya Wooyoung dan Minjun saja yang memesan.

"ah iya aku ingat. Jadi Taecyeon... kenapa kau ingin kabur?" Tanya Nichkhun serius, sesuai tujuan awal mereka.

"Ck, kenapa kau bicarakan itu sekarang? kau mau merusak rencanaku?" ucap Taecyeon sinis

"Mwo?! K-kau mau kabur hyung? wae?" Tanya Wooyoung penasaran

"Apa aku bilang, kau sudah merusak rencana kaburku Khun. sekarang Wooyoung tau dan dia pasti akan bilang pada orang tuaku"

"Ah- aku takkan bilang hyung, asalkan... Kau mentraktirku ice cream 1 bulan penuh" ucap Wooyoung

"Cih dasar dongsaeng nakal! 4 tahun di Jepang dan kau sudah pintar memeras ku eoh?"

"heheheh ani, aku hanya bercanda hyung. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin kabur hyung? Apa kedua orang tua mu memintamu kembali ke Boston?" ucap Wooyoung disela-sela memakan ice cream nya.

"ini lebih parah, aku dijodohkan" ucap Taecyeon dengan nada datar sekaligus keputus-asaan.

"MWO?!" kali ini justru Minjun yang kaget mendengar penuturan Taecyeon. Sementara Wooyoung? dia tersedak ice creamnya sendiri ketika mendengar alasan Taecyeon.

"Kau kenapa Minjun?" ucap Taecyeon heran

"A-ani, aku hanya kaget saja.. cerita kita sama, aku juga dijodohkan" ucap Minjun dengan nada putus asa juga.

"Mwoo?!" ucap ketiganya dengan kaget, minus Minjun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Kau bercanda kan Hyung?" ujar Wooyoung tak percaya

"ani, aku serius Wooyoungie" jawab Minjun lesu dan semakin putus asa.

"Ah, ternyata kita sama..." ucap Taecyeon dengan nada putus asa juga seperti Minjun, tapi entah kenapa ada yang menjanggal dihati Taecyeon dan Minjun saat mendengar kalau masing-masing dari mereka berdua sudah dijodohkan. sayang kejanggalan itu terlalu sulit dimengerti keduanya. Yah sepertinya mereka sudah terkena **Love at first sight **terlebih dahulu.

**Only you...**

**niga anim nal gochil su eobseo**

**Nandasi useul su ga eobseo**

**It's only you my baby it's only you~**

Suara dering ponsel Minjun sedikit memecah aura keputus-asaan diantara dia dan Taecyeon.

"Ah mianhae, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu" ucap Minjun seraya beranjak menjauh dari meja nya.

"..."

"Ah- ta-tapi aku tidak melarikan diri Umma. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dan bertemu dengan Wooyoung"

"..."

"Dia baru kembali dari Jepang tadi"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera pulang"

*cklik* cukup terdengar sambungan telepon yang diputus dari ujung sana. Minjun kembali menuju tempat Wooyoung dan yang lainnya.

"Wooyoungie, maaf aku harus segera pulang. Ouh iya, Ummaku berpesan dia rindu padamu. Cepatlah kunjungi Umma, annyeong semua" ucap Minjun undur diri (?) meninggalkan mereka bersama ice creamnya yang masih tersisa.

"aku akan kerumah mu nanti Hyung.." teriak Wooyoung karena Minjun sudah berjalan cukup jauh

.

.

.

"hahh... hahh..." seorang namja berbadan besar mencoba menetralkan pernafasannya, yah meskipun dia menghirup sebanyak apapun juga percuma.

"aigoo, kau tak apa?.." ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya pada namja itu, "sebaiknya kita sudahi latihan ini" ucapnya lagi.

"Gwenchana, Gamsahamnida Saenim" ucap Namja berbadan besar itu sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah seorang lelaki paruh baya berusia 40 tahun. Bila dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan, sepertinya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan Taekwondo.

"Cheonma, sekarang cepatlah pulang. Appa mu pasti sudah menunggu, ah iya sampaikan salamku untuknya. jangan terlalu memaksakan fisikmu juga.."

"ne, saenim" ucap Namja itu dengan patuh, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Appa... aku pulang" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja pulang itu, dia memasuki sebuah ruangan kerja yang Dommie yakini adalah ruang kerja pribadi Appanya.

"Ah... masuklah. kau baru pulang? apa tidak lelah?" ucap Appanya, bila melihat wajah Appanya dan dirinya mungkin kalian takkan percaya tapi intinya mereka tidak terlalu mirip. Bila sang Appa tak terlalu dikategorikan tampan, maka anaknya ini sangat tampan. Dengan hidung yang mancung, wajah yang seperti campuran korea-italia, matanya yang besar, badan yang berotot, ah sangat berkharisma.

Ya, Hwang Chansung. Anak dari seorang presdir bernama Hwang Ji.

"Ne aku baru pulang, aku belum merasa lelah Appa. kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu Appa" pamit Chansung

"hmm..." guman Tuan Hwang, "Chan..." Tuan hwang kembali memanggil nama anak kesayangannya itu. Chansung menghentikan langkahnya

"Wae Appa?" tanyanya

"Selesai mandi, bersiaplah yang rapi kenakan pakaian formal.. kita akan menemui seseorang" ucap Tuan Hwang serius

"Ne Appa" Chansung berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

- 1 jam kemudian -

"Appa, aku sudah siap" ucap Chansung menghampiri Appanya yang sama rapinya dengannya, hanya tingkat ketampanannya saja yang berbeda. (kekekek~)

"ah ne, ayo kita berangkat"

"Kita mau kemana Appa?"tanya Chansung di dalam mobil ketika melihat jalan yang dilaluinya terasa begitu asing.

"kita akan mengunjungi sahabat lama Appa, anaknya juga sahabat lama mu"

Chansung mengeryitkan dahinya dengan heran 'sahabat lama ku? nugu?' Chansung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang besar itu dengan bingung mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari Appanya, tapi Appanya hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yack Appa! apa-apaan ini! kenapa memaksaku memakai pakaian formal seperti ini!" ucap seorang namja berteriak sambil berlari-lari menghindari para maid yang kini sudah tampak kelelahan karena diajak 'mengelilingi' rumah yang besar ini oleh Tuan mudanya.

Appanya yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya tertawa kecil

"pakai saja..." jawab Appanya dengan tenang

"Yack! Appa! aku tidak mau!" kini sang namja sudah berdiri dihadapan Appanya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kini bergemuruh karena habis berlari-larian.

"Lee Junho!" Appanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam kali ini.

"N-ne A-appa, aku akan memakainya" Junho, namja itu kini tercekat melihat tatapan membunuh dari sang Appa. mau tak mau dia mengambil baju itu dari seorang maid yang hampir pingsan karena lelah mengejarnya.

"Bagus..." Ucap Appanya senang. Sementara Junho berjalan kekamarnya untuk berganti baju sambil terus mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Appanya yang suka memaksa ini.

..

..

"Ah lihat, kalau begini kan kau jadi manis" ucap Tuan Lee tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kini sudah berganti pakaian.

"Yack! Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan! T-A-M-P-A-N!" Ucap Junho menghentak-hentakan kakinya lagi, semakin kesal dengan kelakuan appanya.

"Kau manis" ucap appanya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tampan!" Ujar Junho kekeh

"Manis!"

"Tampan!"

"Manis!"

"Tampan!"

"Tampan!"

"Manis!" Eh! Junho menutup mulutnya, sial kenapa malah manis? Junho merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu mudah dipermainkan oleh Appanya sendiri.

"Cih, dasar Appa curang!" Ucap Junho,

"Yack dasar! Anak keras kepala" ucap Appanya yang kini sudah menjewer telinganya dengan gemas (?)

"Ah, sudahlah... Cepat duduk!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kita serapih ini" tanya Junho ketika dia sudah mendaratkan buttnya yang sexy itu disebuah Sofa.

"Hanya bertemu sahabat lama" ucap appanya tenang

"sahabat lama?" tanya Junho bingung.

sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, seorang maid sudah berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri sang Appa. Membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Appanya. Maid itu kembali lagi, belum 5 menit maid itu sudah muncul lagi dengan 2 orang laki-laki. Bedanya laki-laki yang satunya sudah tua sedangkan yang satunya lagi menurut perkiraan Junho mungkin dia lebih tua dari Junho.

"A-ahj.. Ahjussi..." Tunjuk Junho pada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya, lelaki yang menjemputnya di bandara tadi siang.

"Ah- Hallo Junho-yah..." Ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil ahjussi itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Junho.

"Tuan Lee..." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu kearah appanya.

"Ah tak usah seformal itu Hwang Ji," ucap Tuan Lee sambil tertawa, jadilah ruang tamu ini seperti sebuah acara reoni, hanya saja masih ada 2 orang namja yang saling membatu dalam diam.

"Ah aku melupakan keberadaan anakku" ucap Tuan hwang.

"Chan, kemarilah"

"Ndeh, Appa"

"Chansung. Sudah lama tidak bertemu lihat kau sangat tampan sekarang" ucap Tuan Lee

"Eh?" Chansung mengerutkan dahinya, 'ahjussi ini mengenalkan?' Tanya batinnya. Tak memperdulikan namja dibelakang Tuan Lee yang kini menatap Chansung dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jun..." Ucap appanya memberi isyarat untuk segera mendekatkan dirinya.

"Lee Junho imnida" ucap Junho dengan dingin, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang barusan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan anakmu mengenalkan namanya lagi. Ini menggelikan" Ucap Tuan Lee yang hanya dibalas sebuah kekehan oleh Tuan Park.

"Apa maksudmu Appa?"

"Ah ani..",

"Ajak Chansung berkeliling eoh? Appa ada urusan dengan ahjussi Ji"

"Ta-ta..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian atau kau mau menggantikan tugas Maid disini?"

"Andwaee! Shiro! aku akan mengajaknya! Ikut aku!" Ucap Junho dingin kearah Chansung, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Appanya yang masih tersenyum menang.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu" ucap Chansung sopan.

"Ah, iya. Jangan menyusahkan Junho arra?"

"Arraso appa" Chansung membuntuti kemana Junho pergi.

"Anakmu sopan sekali Ji" ucap Tuan Lee setelah Chansung dan Junho pergi.

"Ah, anakmu juga lucu Lee"

"Anakmu tampan sekali, tubuhnya... Apakah dia atlet yang seperti dikabarkan diTV itu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"Tentu saja dia tampan, aku yang membesarkannya" bangga Tuan Hwang, "bukan, dia bukan atlet. Karena aku tidak mengizinkannya, tapi dia pintar dalam taekwondo (inibeneranloh), dan juga pintar memainkan katana (yang ini ngaco)." Ucap Tuan Park lagi membanggakan anaknya meski sedikit terselip nada khawatir yang tak terbaca oleh Tuan Lee.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali.." Ucap Tuan Lee dengan mata kagum.

"Anakmu itu, kenapa bisa manis? Chansung saja tidak bisa semanis itu"

"Iya manis... keras kepala dan gampang marah ah jangan lupakan hal lain, dia sangat nakal dan jahil."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia lucu, lihat ekspresinya tadi ketika kau mengancamnya. Lucu sekali" ucap Tuan Park sambil terkekeh.

"Ahahaha dia memang harus diancam terlebih dahulu. Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Tuan Lee serius

"Ah itu..."

-skip- kita biarkan para Orangtua ini berbicara terlebih dahulu, ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Chansung dan Junho.

"Yack kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Junho

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Chansung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi yang mengikutiku daritadi" ucap Junho kesal

"Hehehe, Mian. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Appaku katakan"

"Cih dasar anak penurut eoh" ucap Junho meledek.

'Bagaimana kalau aku ajak dia kelabirin saja? Lalu aku tinggalkan dia disana. Dia pasti tidak bisa keluar dari labirin itu' ucap Junho dalam hati, terlihat kejam memang rencananya tapi namanya juga jahil jadi yah, apapun caranya menurut junho itu akan lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Ah Chansung-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" Tunjuk Junho pada sebuah taman yang berbentuk Labirin dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel ssi junho, terlalu formal. Baiklah ayo kesana" ucap Chansung menurut.

"Baiklah. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Kau lewat kiri dan aku lewat kanan? Lalu kau harus mencariku didalam Bagaimana?" Tawaran Junho lebih terlihat seperti tantangan memang.

"ah i-itu..."

"Kau takut?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... Hanya saja, kalau aku tidak bisa menemukanmu didalam bagaimana?"

"Cari saja terus, pokoknya kau harus menemukanku.."

"Ta-tap..."

"Ah kau ini, mau atau tidak!?" Ucap Junho mendesak.

"Ah, baiklah"

"Hana, dul,..."

Ya, dan masuklah mereka kedalam labirin itu. Sesuai perjanjian, Chansung lewat kiri dan Junho lewat kanan.

"Apakah dia sudah masuk?" Diam-diam ternyata Junho belum masuk kedalam labirin itu, dia baru memasuki pintu awal.

Setelah Junho yakin kalau Chansung sudah masuk, dia segera keluar.

"Cih! Ternyata mudah membodohinya.." Ucap Junho seraya meninggalkan labirin di halaman belakangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kim..." Sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki sebuah Restaurant mewah yang sudah dibooking khusus untuk malam ini.

"Ah, Sangjanim..."

"Tak usah seformal itu Kim. Kau kan sahabatku kenapa begitu"

"Ah kau ini Park Jinyoung, selalu terlalu baik"

"Hahaaa kau saja yang terlalu sopan Kim.." Ucap lelaki yang Author ketahui sebagai seorang Presdir.

"Ouh iya, ini Minjun? Benarkah?" Tanya Presdir, pada Tuan Kim sambil melihat kearah Minjun

"Ah iya.."

"Dia semakin manis" ujar sang Nyonya Presdir

"Junnie jangan menundukkan kepalamu terus" Ny. Kim menoleh kearah anaknya yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku malu Umma.." Ucap Minjun dengan nada lirih.

"Ah iya Jinyoung, kemana anak mu?"

"Aish, anak itu..." Ucap sang presdir mendesis, dia baru sadar kalau anaknya tak ikut masuk.

"Sebentar.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Suruh dia masuk, kalau dia tidak mau seret sekarang Juga!" Ucap sang Presdir ditelfon, sepertinya dia menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menjemput sang anak yang keras kepala.

*cklik* tak lama kemudian,

"Ah! Shiro! Ahjussi jangan seret aku begini! Ini memalukan!" Ucap seorang namja tampan, berbadan besar dan tegap. Meskipun berbadan besar, sepertinya dia juga cukup kewalahan untuk melarikan diri dari kedua Bodyguard Appanya ini.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, ini perintah Tuan besar"

"Tuan besar, kami sudah membawa Tuan muda kesini. Kami permisi dulu"

"Hhmmm, pergilah" ucap presdir itu.

"Duduk!" Ucapnya sekali lagi memberi perintah pada anaknya.

"Ndeh Appa" ucap namja itu pasrah, Appanya takkan bisa dilawan.

*deg* suara itu, seperti Minjun kenal. Ah tapi masabodoh, dia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya terus-menerus tanpa mau melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang semakin nakal" ucap sang Nyonya besar.

"Ok Taecyeon, senang bertemu dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma..."

*deg* kali ini Minjun secara reflek mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Taecyeon dan lagi-lagi...

"KAAUU!"

SAYA BENCI MENULIS INI.. TAPI SEPERTINYA MEMANG HARUS DITULIS '**BERSAMBUNG'~~**

**SAYONARA~ JAAA~**

Padahal FF yang satu belum kelar, huuufftt abis ngeselin... Udah nulis Endingnya eh kehapus-_-

Badmood deh buat ngelanjuttin...

kalo kaya POV atau sudut pandang, jujur saya masih kurang ngerti... jadi mohon dengan sangat review...

ah iya buat yang Review saya menerima bash, dan semacamnya..~

TERIMA KASIH^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : 2PM and Other Cast**

**Claim : Mereka milik diri masing-masing, hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini buatan Domm-ie. sekian.**

**Summary : Tuhan yang mengizinkan mu kembali padaku, sekarang aku tau kau lah takdir ku.**

**Apa jadinya kalau mereka saling mempunyai benang merah? terikat satu sama lain tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya?**

**Karena takdir adalah misteri dan kamu takkan tau apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kamu mengalaminya****.**

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

**WARNING : YAOI, (Boy'love'Boy)**

"Ok Taecyeon, senang bertemu dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma..."

*deg* kali ini Minjun secara reflek mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Taecyeon dan lagi-lagi...

"KAAUU!"

* * *

**You're My Destiny**

**Ch 2**

* * *

"KAAUU!" Ucap TaecKay bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ckckck, ternyata sudah saling bertemu. kalau sudah bertemu, kenapa susah sekali dijodohkan euhm?" Ucap Nyonya Park sambil tertawa, diikuti tawa Nyonya Kim yang melihat kelakuan putranya dan Calon menantunya.

Keduanya (Taeckay) kembali diam, tak sadar akan perasaan masing-masing yang sedikit lega ketika mengetahui Calonnya masing-masing.

Tapi entah kenapa Taecyeon mengeluarkan seringai kecil ketika menatap Minjun. Kau sedang memikirkan apa Tuan Ok Taecyeon?

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerima pertunangan ini kan?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada anaknya yang masih tersenyum, tersenyum menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Hhh.. Percuma bertanya padanya Kim Min Rah.. Dia ini seperti robot, kita tanya anakmu saja" ucap Nyonya Park, Taecyeon yang ditunggu jawabannya tak kunjung buka suara.

"Ah- Minjunnie, kau mau kan sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Kim

"A-aku..." Minjun tampak berfikir sebentar, ini keputusan terbaik atau bukan?

"Ka-kalau dia mau aku mau" ucap Minjun akhirnya.

"Yeoboo..." Panggil Nyonya Park manja pada suaminya, mengisyaratkan untuk segera menyadarkan anaknya yang seperti robot itu. Tuan Park menatap istrinya

Tuan Park menepuk bahu anaknya -Taecyeon-

"Taecyeon" panggil Tuan park dengan nada horror (?)

"E-eh? Mi-mianhae, kenapa appa?" Tanya Taecyeon gugup, dia baru sadar dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya-_-

"Ck, Minjun bilang dia akan menerima pertunangan ini kalau kau mau. Jadi mau atau tidak?" Tanya Tuan Park

'Kalau aku jawab tidak nantinya pun juga pasti iya' ucap batin Taecyeon

"Uhm... A-aku.. Ma-mau saja" ucap Taecyeon

"Ah baguslah, ini-ini cepat pasangkan ini" ucap Nyonya Park memberikan sebuah cincin kepada Taecyeon.

"Pasangkan?.." Taecyeon mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"Pasangan di jari Minjunnie, Taecyeon..." Ucap Nyonya park

"A-ah, ne.." Taecyeon berdiri menghampiri kursi Minjun yang memang bersebrangan dengannya.

Taecyeon berdiri disamping Minjun, memegang tangan Minjun dan kemudian memasukkan cincin itu kejari Minjun. Setelahnya kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kyaa... Manis sekali..." Ucap Nyonya Park dan Kim bersamaan-_-

"Jadi kapan pernikahannya?" Ucap Tuan Kim yang ikut andil berbicara

"2 minggu lagi? Otthe?" Tanya Tuan Kim

"M-Mwo? A-appa ja-jangan bercanda..." Ucap Minjun terkejut

"Ah- aku setuju padamu saja, lagipula aku bosan melihat Taecyeon dirumah seperti robot.." Ucap Tuan Park

"Yack! Appa!..." Taecyeon ikut berbicara setelah sadar dari shocknya. "A-aku kira mungkin kami akan menikah 1 tahun lagi, atau 2 tahun lagi, atau mun..."

*pletak!*

"Ya! Anak bodoh, itu terlalu lama!" Ucap Appanya, Taecyeon hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang dari sang Appa itu.

"Sudahlah sayang, terima saja" ucap Nyonya park membujuk dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Taecyeon tak mungkin menolak.

"Tanya saja padanya, dia mau atau tidak" ucap Taecyeon sambil melihat kearah Minjun

"A-aku? Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Minjun setelah sadar yang Taecyeon maksud dirinya.

"Aish sudahlah. Sudah ditentukan pernikahannya 2 minggu lagi" ucap Tuan Kim final, disertai anggukan setuju oleh Nyonya Kim, dan Pasangan park.

'Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku kan belum mengenalnya.. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang, pervert...' ucap batin Minjun sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Taecyeon yang kini sibuk dengan makanannya.

'Haahh... Sudahlah Taecyeon terima saja...' Kali ini Taecyeon bersuara, di dalam hati tentunya. Meski sesekali dia merasa Minjun melirik kearahnya tapi Taecyeon tak perduli, lebih baik makan saja. Yah begitulah..

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih menautkan jemari-jemarinya satu sama lain, mengikat masing-masing jemarinya dengan kehangatan di sebuah taman. Menikmati bintang-bintang yang kini sudah sangat jarang keberadaannya di kota-kota besar seperti Seoul.

Meskipun sudah malam, tak membuat taman yang mereka kunjungi menjadi sepi, justru semakin ramai.

Sebagian orang-orang memandang kemesraan mereka dengan iri, bahkan ada yang tak bisa menutup mulutnya karena melihat wajah sepasang kekasih yang notabennya namja tapi sangat manis, dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan, sementara segelintir orang memandang dengan tatapan jijik. Yah meski 'segelintir' itu tak banyak, mungkin hanya 4 orangan saja.

Hei! Jangan tatap segelintir orang itu dengan benci, maklumi saja karena yeah...

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah ditatap dengan pandangan jijik oleh mereka adalah sepasang namja... Meskipun hal itu sudah biasa, tapi masih ada orang yang tak bisa menerimanya.

Tapi sepertinya pasangan itu tak perduli tatapan orang-orang, halangan maupun perbedaan ataupun persamaan bentuk -jenis- di antara mereka. Inilah kekuatan cinta yang begitu menyentuh. Bagaimana dua anak manusia saling melengkapi dan mencintai dengan tulus.

Sepasang namja, sama-sama berwajah manis, dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.. Memadu sebuah kasih di tengah keramaian taman.

Yap, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung..

"Huuuhh... Tatapan menyebalkan lagi" ucap namja berpipi chubby bernama Wooyoung yang mulai risih, dengan tatapan orang-orang.

"Biarkan saja, mereka iri" ucap namja satunya yang berwajah cute tapi juga tampan.

"Aku sudah berusaha tidak perduli.."

"Tapi kau terus mengeluh..."

"Karena mereka terus memandang kita dengan tatapan seperti itu.. Disini tidak nyaman. Setidaknya di Jepang lebih nyaman..." Ucap namja berpipi chubby itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Balik saja sana ke jepang..."

"Yack! Khunnie Hyung!..." Wooyoung, Namja berpipi chubby itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "jadi kau mengusirku? Baik, aku akan kembali ke Jepang saja" ucap Wooyoung lagi. Kali ini dia berdiri dari kursi taman itu, hendak pergi meninggalkan Nichkhun.

*Greeep*

Nichkhun dengan cepat memeluk Wooyoung dari belakang..

"Jangan pergi..." Bisiknya lirih di telinga Wooyoung, kemudian meniup-niup telinga Wooyoung dengan lembut.. Tak perduli akan makin banyak orang yang semakin gencar melihat kearah mereka dengan mata berbinar, terutama kaum Fujoshi..

"Eeuughh... Khunnie Hyung..." Wooyoung menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa geli juga karena Nichkhun meniup perlahan daun telinganya. "Lepaskan, aku risih... Kau tak lihat orang-orang menatap kita" Wooyoung berusaha melepas pelukan Nichkhun dari pinggangnya, tapi Nichkhun seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Tidak, bukan seakan.. Tapi memang Nichkhun tak mengizinkannya.

"Ani, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana..." Ucap Nichkhun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tak lepaskan, aku akan benar-benar kembali ke Jepang!" Ucap Wooyoung mengancam.

"Andwae!..." Nichkhun melepas pelukannya. Untuk kali ini saja, yah kali ini saja.. Karena lain kali dia takkan melepaskan, bahkan dia takkan segan untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi melepas pelukannya membuat moodnya hancur, kali ini justru Nichkhun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, seakan permainannya telah diganggu. Wooyoung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Nichkhun, dia terkekeh pelan. Uuh gemas... Bibir Nichkhun seakan menggoda agar segera dikecup.

"Ayo pulang saja!..." Ucap Nichkhun dengan nada kesal

"Eh? Wae?..." Wooyoung menghentikan tawanya, menatap Nichkhun dengan bingung.

"Biar bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" Ucap Nichkhun final, "akan kubuat kau 'tidak bisa berjalan'..." Ucap Nichkhun berbisik dengan seduktif di kuping Wooyoung, Nichkhun menampilkan seringainya...

"Andwaee!..." Wooyoung lebih dulu berlari, dia belum mau terkurung dalam apartement Nichkhun selama seminggu full...

"Yach! Jangan kabur kau uyongie..." Ucap Nichkhun, dia buru-buru mengejar Wooyoung yang lebih dulu lari..

Jadilah seperti film-film india dimana Kajol dan Sahruk-Khan berkejar-kejaran layaknya polisi yang mengejar pencuri...-"

.

.

"Hahh... Hahh... Junho dimana? A-ku ...lelah..." Ucap Chansung, setelah dia berkeliling labirin yang luas itu selama 2 jam dengan berlari kesana-kemari mencari Junho. Chansung memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk terus melangkah, tapi sepertinya percuma... Salah satu organ tubuhnya tak bisa terus-menerus dia paksa.

"Aku..."

*brruukk* Tubuh Chansung jatuh begitu saja, dia tak kuat lagi untuk mencari pintu keluar yang dia yakini akan sangat sulit dia temukan.

-.-.

-.-.

"Ah lee ini sudah sangat malam, kami harus pulang" ucap Tuan Park setelah mereka selesai mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Ah iya, tapi dimana Chansung?" Tanya tuan hwang.

"Junho! Junho! LEE JUNHO!" Teriak Tuan Lee memanggil anaknya, padahal kan dia tidak perlu berteriak. Dia tinggal menyuruh Maid untuk memanggil Junho.

"Appa? Ada apa?" Tanya Junho sambil menuruni tangga dengan berlari-lari.

"Mana Chansung?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"Eh? Di-dia belum kembali?" Tanya Junho kembali, yang hanya dibalas kerutan dahi oleh sang appa dan Tuan Hwang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"Ta-tadi... 2 jam lalu aku menyuruhnya memasuki Labirin dihalaman belakang, kemudian kami membuat kesepakatan kalau dia harus menemukanku di dalam dan..."

"Yack! Dasar anak nakal! Kau meninggalkan Chansung di dalam Labirin itu!" Potong tuan Lee dengan cepat

"Labirin apa? Kau punya labirin?" Tanya Tuan Hwang

"i-itu.. Sebuah labirin, dihalaman belakang rumah ini" Ucap Tuan Lee

"Cari dia!" Putus Tuan Lee pada Junho

"Ta-tapi..."

"LEE JUNHO!" ucap Appanya berteriak.

"Ah,nee..." Junho langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Appanya dan Tuan Hwang yang sekarang uring-uringan mengetahui anaknya dalam labirin dan belum keluar sejak 2 jam lalu.

"Ji, sabarlah dulu.."

"Yack! Bagaimana aku bisa sabar? Meskipun dia bisa taekwondo, pintar memainkan katana. Tapi tetap saja! Aku tau labirin dihalaman belakang rumahmu ini pasti lebih luas dari gor Glora Bung karno (?)" (Eh? Appa Hwang juga tau ama nih GOR GBK? /plak/)

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak membuat labirin seluas itu dihalaman belakang rumahku" ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada menyesal.

.

.

.

"Chansung! Chansung! Kau dimana?" Teriak Junho dalam labirin, meloncat-loncat untuk melihat kearah lain. siapa tau dia menemukan Chansung.

"Chansung..." Ucap Junho memanggil nama Chansung lagi ketika dia masuk lebih dalam kelabirin itu,dan dia menemukan Chansung yang sedang berbaring, ah ani. Dia pingsan! Pingsan!

"Mwo!? Chansung!" Ucap Junho berlari kearah tubuh Chansung, baju Chansung sudah sangat berantakan. Jas yang tadi membalut tubuh chansung dengan rapi kini sudah tidak tau kemana. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencari Junho.

"Chansung-ssi! Bangun!" Ucap Junho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chansung agar dia segera sadar.

"Appa! Appaa!" Teriak Junho kencang memanggil Appanya.

"Ah pabbo! Mana mungkin Appa mendengarku!" Ucap Junho sekali lagi merutuki kebodohannya.

Junho mengambil ponsel disaku celananya.

"Appaa!" Tanya babibu lagi Junho berteriak diponselnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Kenapa berteriak!?" Ucap Tuan Lee ditelfon.

"C-Chansung... Dia, dia pingsan appa! Cepat kemari.." Ucap Junho Panik.

Karena telfon itu di Loudspeaker oleh Appanya otomatis Tuan Hwang mengetahui keadaan anaknya, dan sekarang dia kalang-kabut.

"Ya! Lee! Bagaimana ini, dia pingsan! Ah aku tidak membawa obatnya! Pasti dia kambuh!"

"Obat?" Ucap Tuan Lee mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung setelah dia mematikan telfon dari Junho

"Ayo cepat kita kesana!" ucap Tuan Hwang tak kalah paniknya dari Junho tadi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua (Tuan Lee dan Tuan Hwang) berlari-lari kearah labirin, sementara Tuan Lee dia berlari sambil menelepon dokter pribadi Keluarganya, menyuruhnya segera datang bersama segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Istilahnya 1 rumah sakit mungkin dibawa~ Lengkap.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berat sekali!" Ucap Junho sambil membawa tubuh Chansung dengan cara dirangkul, entah karena teriakan Junho atau karena sentuhannya. Membuat Chansung mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Eeeuunggghh"

"Ya! Cepat bang..." Kali ini mungkin karena kebodohan Junho yang sedang panik atau karena tubuh Chansung yang terlalu berat untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Mereka berdua terjatuh, parahnya lagi entah bagaimana keadaan mereka jatuh itu sedikit... Errrr...

sementara dari arah berlawanan, Tuan Park dan Tuan Lee tercengang melihat keadaan anaknya masing-masing. Biar author perjelas, Keadaan mereka: Chansung berada diatas tubuh Junho dengan bibir saling menempel! Saya ulang sekali lagi! SALING MENEMPEL!

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriak Junho, segera memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain. sementara Chansung... Sepertinya dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Otomatis Tuan Park dan Lee yang tadinya membatu, langsung berlari kearah Junho. Membawa Chansung yang tak sadarkan diri keluar labirin dan kemudian membawanya kekamar Junho.

-.

-.

"Ciuman pertamaku... Hikssss andwaeee! Kenapa harus dengan sianak Monkey ini hiksss, Appaa! Andwae!" Ucap Junho lebay(?) seakan dunia mau runtuh, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chansung yang sedang diperiksa dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Yack Ppaaabboo!" Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menjitak kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang (?).

"Yack Appa! Itu ciuman pertamaku hikss..."

"Sudahlah Lee jangan memukulnya terus" ucap Tuan Hwang menenangkan, sebenarnya dia juga marah, tapi gara-gara melihat adegan Junho dan Chansung dilabirin tadi, dia langsung menghilangkan amarahnya.

"Tuan hwang, bisa kita bicara? Ini penting mengenai keadaan Chansung" ucap sang dokter, Tuan Hwang melirik kearah Chansung yang kini memakai masker oksigen, dan tangan yang diinfus.

"Ah baiklah"

"Tunggu, aku ikut" ucap Tuan Lee sebelum Tuang hwang dan dokter keluar

"Tapi..." Dokter itu berusaha menolak

"Tak apa" ucap Tuan Hwang memotong

"Junho. Kau disini saja!" Titah Tuan Lee yang kemudian ikut keluar.

Kini dokter itu, Tuan Lee dan juga Tuan Hwang sudah berada diluar kamar Junho

"Tuan Hwang, apa Chansung punya penyakit lemah jantung?" Tanya dokter itu.

"E-eh? I-itu ya. Dia cepat lelah bila melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berat"

"Mwo?!" Tuan Lee terpekik kaget mendengarnya

"Ah begitu yah, pantas saja. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sampai pingsan begini. Untungnya dia tidak sampai parah, tapi bila begini terus Chansung harus cepat menerima donor Jantung baru (re: Operasi)" ucap Dokter itu setelah selesai memeriksa Chansung.

"Sebaiknya dia istirahat, jangan melakukan apapun yang terlalu berat. Saya permisi dulu Tuan Lee, Tuan Hwang. Saya akan kembali besok besok" ucap Dokter itu lagi.

"Chansung punya lemah jantung?" Tanya Tuan Lee, dia sedikit kaget akan penjelasan dokter tadi. Tuan Hwang menggangguk membenarkan.

"Se-sejak kapan? Lalu kenapa kau biarkan?" Ucap Tuan Lee menggebu-gebu,

"Tentu saja sejak dia kecil, kau ini bagaimana-_- sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba merayunya untuk melakukan operasi tapi dia tidak mau Lee!" Ucap Tuan Hwang dengan nada frustasi, seakan sudah menyerah membujuk anaknya.

"Wae?..." Tanya Tuan lee

"Dia bilang... Ah sudahlah, ini sudah malam."

Ucap Tuan Hwang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia segera masuk kedalam kamar Junho. Diikuti oleh Tuan Lee yang sedang menghela nafas

"Apa kau tau akibat dari perbuatan mu itu LEE JUNHO?" Ucap Tuan Lee sinis.

"A-aniya Appa aku tidak tau, A-aku menyesal.." Junho menundukan kepalanya, entah dia merasa bersalah atau karena takut pada sang appa.

"Kau harus ku hukum! Jaga Chansung sampai dia sembuh, tidak ada alasan apapun atau kau... Benar-benar akan menggantikan semua tugas Maid dirumah ini!" Ucap Tuan Lee mengancam.

"Sudahlah Lee, setelah aku pikir-pikir aku akan membawa Chansung pulang saja.."

"Andwae! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaannya, Biarkan dia beristirahat disini, kau pulang saja. Tak apa" ucap Tuan Lee..

"Ah ta-tapi..."

"Kau mau seperti Junho, Hwang Ji?" Ucap Tuan Lee dengan sedikit penekanan, dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas. Memang susah berdebat dengan sahabat lamanya ini, terlalu keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Tolong jaga dia." Ucap Tuan Hwang seraya meninggalkan sahabatnya, anaknya, dan calon menantunya. Sekali lagi! CALON MENANTUNYA!

"ANDWAEEEE!" Kali ini suara author (/Plaaaak/)

Junho: apa maksudmu andwae hah?!

Author: i-itu... Ah ani..

Junho: Kau tidak setuju aku jadi menantu Appa Hwang?

Author: I-itu aku..

Junho: Kau tidak setuju?

Author: a-aku, ti-ti..

Junho: *DeathGlare*

Author: aku setuju aku setuju! *pasrah*

balik kenaskah..

"Appa kalau Chansung disini lalu aku tidur dimana? Aku kan tidak bisa tidur di sembarang tempat" Tanya Junho

"Kau disofa saja! siapa suruh membuatnya seperti itu" ucap Tuan Lee final, dan Junho... Shock!-"

Dengan langkah gontai, dengan sangat terpaksa dia tidur di sofa.

Hei... Rumah seluas ini pasti setidaknya mempunyai satu kamar kosong-" tapi sepertinya Tuan Lee melupakan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Junnie, bagaimana Taecyeon yang sekarang menurutmu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pagi ini, sambil menunggu para Maid menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ta-taecyeon? Ke-kenapa menanyakannya?" Tanya Minjun, firasatnya mengatakan jika orangtuanya benar-benar akan menjodohkannya dengan namja yang sungguh bertakdir dengannya itu-_-

"Ani, Umma hanya penasaran saja. Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal" 'aigoo bukankah mereka memang saling mengenal' tambah Nyonya Kim dalam hati.

"Mengenal? Kami baru berkenalan kemarin, dia teman wooyoung" ucap Minjun datar, kembali mengoleskan selai diatas rotinya. Perutnya tak bisa menunggu para Maid menyiapkan segalanya.

"Benarkah? " ucap nyonya Kim antusias, sementara tuan Kim masih fokus pada bacaan korannya pagi ini. Tak terlalu memperdulikan pembicaraan yang dilakukan istrinya dengan anaknya.

Sedangkan Minjun, kini dia hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. Sepertinya ibunya benar-benar senang akan perjodohannya ini.

"Ah-iya, Minjunnie, suruh Wooyoung kesini. Umma rindu padanya" ucap Nyonya Kim

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini kemarin, nanti dia juga kesini" ucap Minjun sambil terus mengolesi rotinya dengan selai. Dan tak menghiraukan gerutuan dari mulut Ummanya.

.

.

.

"Taecyeon, Minjun sekarang terlihat lebih manis bukan?.. Setiap tahun dia makin manis dan tampan. Aigooo tidak salah kau memilihnya" Tanya sang Umma kepada 'anak tunggal' nya ini.

"Hmmm" Taecyeon terlalu sibuk pada kegiatannya pagi ini, melamunkan seseorang.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minjun seorang. Cyeeeh~ *plaak* *abaikan*

Mengabaikan apa yang Ummanya katakan barusan, padahal yang Ummanya katakan barusan itu sedikit ehm... janggal-,-"

"Kapan kau akan membeli cincin pernikahan?" Tanya Ummanya lagi,

"..." Taecyeon diam, terlalu tenggelam pada lamunannya terhadap namja yang baru kemarin dikenalnya.

Hah...

awalnya Taecyeon sangka kalau dia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja yang ditabraknya, bahkan tidak menyangka bisa mengetahui namanya. tapi, ternyata justru namja yang ditabraknya adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah memang takdir?' Tanya batinnya sendiri.

"Aish, kenapa aku punya anak seperti es? Bila ditanya jawabannya singkat, kelakuannya juga dingin, aigooo Yeobo... Lakukan sesuatu" Rujuk Nyonya Park pada suaminya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Taecyeon-ah, Ummamu sedang bertanya padamu..." Panggil Tuan Park akhirnya, tak sanggup bila melihat istrinya merajuk-rajuk seperti anak kecil..

"Eh? Euhm, Mian Umma. Apa yang Umma tanyakan?" Tanya Taecyeon innocent, sepertinya suara Tuan Park menarik arwahnya kembali yang otomatis memutuskan lamunannya.

"Aish, aigoo..." Ummanya memegang kepalanya, terheran-heran akan anaknya ini.

Sepertinya Nyonya Park merasa percuma mengulang apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

Nyonya Park mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi calon besannya -Umma Minjun-

"Kim Min Rah..." ucap Nyonya Park begitu dia merasa panggilannya sudah tersambung.

"Ah, Park Soo Rin. Ada apa?" Ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Aku tidak bisa diam begini terus, lihat... bisa-bisa tidak terjadi perkembangan pada mereka" ucap Nyonya Park.

"Ah, Minjun dan Taecyeon ternyata. Begini saja..." Suara disebrang sana berbicara panjang lebar, dan hanya ditimpali 'arraseo', 'baiklah', dan sebuah anggukan oleh Nyonya Park dan tentu saja sebuah anggukan tidak dapat dilihat oleh Nyonya Kim.

*cklik*

setelahnya Nyonya Park itu memutus obrolannya dengan Nyonya Kim, dia melirik anaknya sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum senang akan rencananya.

"Taecyeon-ah..." Sapa Ummanya dengan sangat, sangat, sangaaaaaaatt lembut. Sementara Taecyeon memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, cukup hafal kebiasaan Ummanya. Bila memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, berarti ada yang dia inginkan.

"Wae Umma?" Tanya Taecyeon dengan nada datar.

"Cepat mandi, habis ini kau kerumah Junnie ne?" Perintah Ummanya seenak jidat. *eh *plak* *abaikan*

"Aish Umma, kenapa aku harus kesana?" Tanya Taecyeon yang tanpa dia sadari sendiri tengah berbicara sambil merajuk-rajuk seperti anak kecil yang tengah meminta balon.

Mencoba berkilah dari perintah Ummanya.

"Ck, jangan berbicara sambil merajuk. Kau ini lihat, badanmu berotot, tubuhmu manly, wajahmu.. Aigoo Tampan sekali. Tapi kenapa merajuk seperti bocah?" Tanya Ummanya, padahal karena Ummanya sendirilah Taecyeon merajuk seperti bocah.

"Yah umma! Memangnya tidak pantas kalau aku merajuk sedikit?" Tanya Taecyeon, yang dibalas kekehan oleh Umma dan Appanya yang melihat Tingkahnya.

"Aigoo, sudah sana mandi. Lalu kerumah Junnie" perintah Ummanya sekali lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Taecyeon kembali datar

"Tentu saja untuk membeli cincin pernikahan sekaligus berkencan"

"Mwo!?" Taecyeon hampir saja jatuh kebelakang, terlalu kaget akan jawaban Ummanya. Bukan, bukan karena disuruh membeli cincin pernikahan. Tapi karena 'berkencan' sekali lagi... Berkencan! Demi kucing yang dia tidak punya, dia tidak pernah berkencan! Dan seenak jidatnya ummanya menyuruhnya berkencan.

"Yach! Umma..." Taecyeon kembali merajuk seperti bocah,

"Tak boleh membantah atau..." Nyonya Park menoleh kea rah Tuan Park, seolah memberikan jawaban di-kembalikan-ke-amerika.

"Ya! Ya! Aku akan kerumah Minjun" ucap Taecyeon mau tak mau, yah daripada dikembalikan ke Amerika dan bertemu sang nenek sihir.

Taecyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal kearah Pintu, sebelum..

"Yah! Apa kau begitu semangat kerumah Junnie hingga kau lupa mandi?"

Jedder, jujur Taecyeon memang lupa mandi. Aish ini gara-gara mengingat Amerika dan si Yeoja centil itu.

Taecyeon kembali mengarahkan kakinya, kali ini kekamar.. Menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Euungggh" seorang namja -chansung- menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya, merasakan bahwa sinar matahari terlalu menyilaukan matanya pagi ini. Secara perlahan dengan terpaksa dia membuka matanya yang besar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang namja lain darikamar mandi.

"Kalau sudah, cepat keluar. Aku mau berganti pakaian!" Ucap Namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di bagian pinggangnya, sementara atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Menunjukkan abs nya yah, yang mungkin tidak sebagus milik namja yang tengah terbaring di kasurnya saat ini.

Chansung membuka lebih lebar matanya, berharap ini bukan sebuah ilusi. Kenapa dia bisa sekamar dengan Junho? Jangan-jangan... Ah dia menepis pikiran itu, lagipula bajunya masih lengkap (?). Tapi apa ini? Masker oksigen? Selang infus?

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sana keluar, aku mau ganti baju" ucap namja yang dipanggil Junho itu.

Mau tak mau Chansung bangkit dari tidurnya, merasakan badannya yang serasa mau ambruk. Ah dia baru ingat semalam, pasti dia pingsan karena lelah mencari Junho.

'Kalau saja aku tidak sedang dalam keaadan lemah, sudah kubunuh kau Lee Junho sekarang juga, tega-teganya kau mengerjai ku!' Ucap Chansung dalam hati.

Akhirnya Chansung keluar dari kamar itu, disertai senyum kepuasan dari Junho.

Chansung segera melepas maskernya, mencabut paksa infus itu dari tangannya. Junho? Dia tak ada belas kasihan sama sekali.

Chansung menuruni sebuah tangga, kakinya terasa lemas tapi dia memaksa untuk terus turun. Meski nafasnya sedikit tersenggal, dia terus memaksa untuk turun.

"Kau sudah bangun Chan? Kenapa selang infusmu kau cabut? Lalu kenapa turun? Seharusnya kau beristirahat!" Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya-Tuan Lee- dia bertanya panjang lebar, khawatir juga karena keadaan Chansung

"Lee Ahjussi?...", "dimana Appa?" Tanya Chansung to the point. Dia berusaha mati-matian terlihat kuat yah meskipun dia memang kuat, buktinya dia bisa hidup dalam keadaan jantung lemah selama 20 tahun.

"Ah, Appamu sudah pulang semalam. Apa kau masih lemas? Kau mau makan dulu? Atau mau mandi dulu? Apa kau yakin masih sanggup untuk mandi? Ah aku rasa tidak usah mandi tidak apa-apa" oceh Tuan Lee

"Ah, Gwenchana Ahjussi..." Ucap Chansung tak enak.

"Panggil Appa ne?" Pinta Tuan Lee dengan menatap Chansung penuh... -horror-

"Ne Ahj... Appa._." Ucap Chansung.

"Duduklah kemari.." Chansung menuruti kemauan Appa jadi-jadiannya ini *plaak*

"Apa tidak ada Pisang?" Tanya Chansung tiba-tiba setelah melihat semua buah-buahan di atas meja makan itu.

"Eh? Pisang?... Ani, bagaimana kalau yang lain saja?" Tawar Tuan Lee

"Aniya Appa, tidak usah" tolak Chansung dengan s-o-p-a-n...

"Ah yasudah, kau mau makan? Ah tapi maaf. Appa tidak tau kau mau makan apa, jadi Appa tidak menyuruh maid untuk memasak.. Lagipula aku tidak berpengalaman mengurus orang yang sedang sakit. Jadi Appa bingung, Heheee" Ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada menyesal, tertawa kikuk. Yah segalanya (masak, bersih-bersih, dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya) memang Maid yang mengurusnya. Itu karena Nyonya Lee sudah lama berada di London, dan belum pulang sejak sebulan lalu.

"Ah tak apa Appa, aku merepotkan sekali..." Gerutu Chansung merasa makin tak enak.

"Ah tidak, bagaimana kalau roti dioles selai? Yah setidaknya ada selai pisang disini.." Ucap Tuan Lee. "Eh tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa memakan itu?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"Gwenchana! aku mau!" Ucap Chansung cepat, seperti seorang bocah yang sedang diberi sekantung permen saja-_- bahkan dia mendapat tenaga berlebih bila mendengar pisang.

"Hahahaa~" Tuan Lee tertawa renyah melihat sikap Chansung, cepat sekali kalau tentang pisang-,-

"Ini..." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menyodorkan setumpuk roti berselai pisang itu, ah mungkin ada 10 tumpuk. Karena Tuan Lee yakin porsi makan Chansung ini er... Banyak.

"Gamsahamnida Appa" ucap Chansung, "Appwa twidwak muakan?" Tanya Chansung dengan mulut penuh, membuat Tuan Lee makin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yach! Habiskan dulu rotimu baru bicara" ucap Tuan lee

"Hehee, mian. Appa tidak makan?" Tanya Chansung sekali lagi setelah dia menelan roti dimulutnya.

"Aniya, Appa sudah makan tadi. Kau benar sudah tak apa?" Tanya Tuan Lee khawatir, karena diraut wajah cahnsung masih tersisa warna pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa. Buktinya aku berhasil melewati keadaan ini selama 20 tahun" ucap Chansung, dia mengerti kalau Tuan Lee pasti sudah mengetahui keadaannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ah iya dimana Junho?" Tanya Tuan Lee,

"Aku disini" ucap Junho tiba-tiba menuruni tangga dengan angkuhnya.

'Cih, bisa-bisanya dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Lihat saja nanti kau Lee Junho...' Geram Chansung dalam hati begitu dia melihat Junho.

"Ah iya Chan, kata Appamu kau jago beladiri?" Tanya Tuan Lee tak mengindahkan kehadiran Junho

"Heum..." Chansung berguman, sambil menganggukan kepalanya karena mulutnya sedang penuh.

"Kau juga bisa bermain katana?"

"Ne, aku bisa Appa. Terakhir kali, tangan Guruku hampir terkena tebasan oleh katanaku. Ah itu sangat menyedihkan" ucap Chansung kecewa, dan Justru mendapat tatapan horror dari Junho yang mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, itu bukan salahmu Chan. Lagipula hampir, itu berarti belum tertebas" Ucap Tuan Lee yang makin membuat Junho makin merasa Horror.

"Ah iya,Kau mau makan juga? Ah, mau rasa selai apa? Coklat? Strawberry? Pisang? Blueberry? Atau semangka (emang ada? Yah anggap saja ada) ah Semangka saja" Tanya Tuan Lee pada Junho yang justru dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri -_-

"Yach, kenapa kau jawab sendiri Appa" tanya Junho sambil mendaratkan Butt nya yang sangat sexy itu dibangku di depan Chansung. Sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan, Chansung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'mati-kau'. Membuat Junho bergidik ngeri.

"Hehehe, ini" ucap Tuan Lee sambil menyerahkan satu lembar roti, sekali lagi satu lembar roti! Kearah Junho.

"Yach Appa! Kenapa cuman selembar?" Tanya Junho yang kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, tak sadarkah kau Chansung masih menatapmu? Kali ini dengan tatapan Lapar dan siap menerkammu.

*glup*

"Oles saja sisanya sendiri, Appa harus kekantor. dadah Junho-yah, Jangan macam-macam dengan Chansung, Ne?" Ucap Tuan Lee seraya memberi penekanan pada Junho. Telat, Junho sudah berbucat macam-macam terlebih dahulu, dan.. Yak, Chansung siap membalasnya.

"Chansung, Appa pergi dulu ne? Jangan pulang dulu, beristirahatlah. Tunggu aku pulang bersama Appamu" Ucap Tuan Lee tersenyum, berbeda sekali dengan caranya berbicara pada Junho. Jangan-jangan anak yang tertukar? *plaak*

"Ne Appa" Chansung segera mengganti tatapan membunuhnya menjadi tatapan polos bak anak kecil yang penurut, dan juga dibumbui dengan senyuman yang membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya.

"Good Boy. Appa pergi dulu" ucap Tuan lee yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua (Junho, Chansung) didalam aura mematikan.

"A-aku.. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Junho yang baru saja mengangkat buttnya 5 cm.

"Duduk!" Ucap Chansung tegas, terlihat menyeramkan sekali dimata Junho.

Nyali Junho ciut, mau tak mau dia kembali duduk..

'Yach, mati saja kau Lee Junho. Bagaimana kalau dia menebas lehermu?' Tanya Batinnya merana. Butiran keringat sudah membasahi pelipisnya

"Kenapa kau berkeringat?" Tanya Chansung datar sambil kembali memakan rotinya yang masih tersisa.

"Mu-mungkin aku kegerahan" jawab Junho. Ah! Ayolah Junho, ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin lagipula ini masih pagi dan kau baru selesai mandi 20 menit lalu! Mana mungkin kau gerah!?.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" Tanya Chansung, kemudian berhenti memakan Rotinya. Menatap Junho dengan tatapan membunuhnya (lagi)

"I-itu..." Junho tercekat, menyesal juga karena sudah menjahili Chansung. Tau begini dia tidak akan menjahilinya.

"Huwaaaa... Appaa, aku takut. Chansung-ssi jangan tebas leherku ne? Hikss..." Jawab Junho yang tiba-tiba meraung-raung seperti anak kecil, seakan membuktikan kalau tatapan Chansung saja sudah bisa membuatnya mati ketakutan. Raungan Junho sukses membuat Chansung tertawa meremehkan melihatnya.

"Hikss..." Tangis Junho.

"Hahaha! Siapa yang bilang aku akan mmenebas lehermu?" Tanya Chansung sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa.

"Eh? Yach! Jangan tertawa pabbo! Ya! Huwee Ummaaaa!" Raung Junho makin keras, membuat para Maid berlari-lari menghampirinya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda kenapa?..." Tanya seorang maid yang berusia 40 tahun itu.

"Huwee, Ahjumma... Aku Takut..." Jawab Junho sambil menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat beberapa Maid di belakangnya harus menahan tawa melihatnya.

Sementara Chansung, Masabodoh dia kembali memakan Rotinya dengan tenang.

"Yah! Junho kau takut apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Ibunya yang muncul tiba-tiba dipintu dengan koper besar dibelakangnya.

"Huwa... Ummaaaaaa" Junho berlari kearah Ummanya yang baru saja kembali dari London itu. Siap mengadukan Chansung pada Ummanya.

"Yach! Siapa yang membuat Junho ku tersayang ini menangis?" Tanya Ummanya sambil menatap seluruh Maid disitu, yang kemudian dibalas tatapan tidak tahu sama sekali.

"C-Chan, Ummaa..." Tunjuk Junho pada Chansung yang kini masih nyaman bersama Rotinya. Tak mengindahkan tunjukan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Chan? Nugu?"

Tanya. Nyonya Lee yang kemudian langsung menghampiri sosok orang yang ditunjuk oleh Anak tersayangnya itu,

"Yach! Kenapa kau membuat anakku me..." Nyonya Lee terdiam, kemudian berteriak kegirangan.

"Ya! Ada atlet dirumahku! Cepat ambilkan kertas, aku mau minta tanda tangannya! Fhotokan aku dengannya!" Ucap Nyonya Lee antusias.

"Eh? Yah Umma! Kenapa malah meminta tanda tangan dan berfhoto bersamanya!" Sergah Junho pada Ummanya yang kini tengah asik berfhoto bersama Chansung.

"Ya! Lee Junho! Bilang kalau yang membuatmu menangis ini dia, lagipula kau bodoh. Apa kau tak mengenalinya?" Tanya Ummanya

"Yah Umma! Aku tidak bodohh! Lagipula memangnya dia siapa, kenapa Umma jadi seperti yeoja-yeoja centil yang bertemu idolanya!" Ucap Junho lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, menggerutu akan tingkah umanya ini.

"Yach! Dia ini atlit terkenal! Permainan beladiri serta Katananya terkenal" Ucap Ummanya.

"Mi-mianhae Ahjumma, aku bukan atlit..." Ucap Chansung merasa tak enak. Tapi memang benar dia bukan atlit, para pengejar berita olahraga saja yang entah darimana bisa mendapat video dan fhoto-fhotonya ketika dia sedang berlatih. Cukup membuatnya terkenal kan?

"Jangan merendah seperti itu Chansung-ssi..." Ucap Nyonya Lee, "Dan kau lee Junho minta maaf padanya" perintah Nyonya Lee

"Yach! Ya Umma, dia yang membuatku menangis! Kenapa malah aku yang disuruh minta maaf!" Tolak Junho.

"Dia tidak akan membuatmu menangis, pasti kau duluan yang mencari masalah padanya. Katakan apa yang kau lakukan ha?" Ucap Nyonya Lee yang kini memihak Chansung.

"Sudahlah ahjumma, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chansung (sok) baik hati, seakan-akan tidak pernah berniat membunuh Junho.

"Aish, tidak bisa seperti itu Chansung..." Ucap Nyonya Lee kekeh

"Sudahlah, aku yang salah juga karena membuatnya ketakutan.." Ucap Chansung dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah yasudah, kalau begitu aku Masuk dulu ne? Aku harus istirahat. Hukum saja Junho kalau dia bertindak kurang ajar lagi padamu" ucap Nyonya Lee kemudian segera pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menanyakan kenapa Chansung bisa ada disini?

"Yah! Puas kau?" Bentak Junho pada Chansung yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Belum, tunggu saja nanti" ucap Chansung datar kemudian pergi keluar.

"Yach! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junho

"Mau pulang!" Jawab Chansung tanpa menoleh kearah Junho.

"Tapi Appa bilang..."

"Kalau aku tidak pulang, lalu aku harus memakai baju ini seharian? Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan kantor. Nanti aku kembali lagi" ucap Chansung yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menjauh,

'Yach! Aku kira dia anak yang penurut, ternyata... Topeng saja!' Ucap Batin Junho. Sebelum Junho akhirnya tersadar, "Dia sudah kantoran? Tak heran wajahnya seperti ahjussi.." Ucap Junho.

"Aku masih mendengar suaramu yang mengolok-ngolok ku, Lee Junho!" Ucap Chansung berteriak. Membuat Junho berdiri tegap, dan segera berlari kekamar dengan berlari-lari ketakutan

(Muahahah!)

.

.

.

Kini, disinilah Taecyeon. Di depan halaman rumah Minjun yang tak kalah besarnya dari rumahnya sendiri.

Mengalihkan pekerjaannya demi sang calon 'istri' -"

Menunda semua rapatnya dengan beberapa klien. Lagipula itu perusahaan milik Appanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya, jadi sepertinya tak masalah.

"Masuk tidak ya?.." Tanya Taecyeon pada dirinya sendiri, karena sejak 10 menit lalu dia masih berdiam didalam mobil lamborghininya. Iya! Lamborghini hitam.. Keren kan? Ha..ha.

"Ah masuk saja..." Taecyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah tunangannya ini, baru mau memencat bel. Sudah ada yang membuka-kan pintu.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda..." Sapa seorang Maid yang masih muda dengan mata yang menatap Taecyeon secara berbinar-binar.

"Eh?..." Taecyeon bingung sendiri, sudah ada yang menyambutnya. 'Apakah Minjun tau aku mau kesini?' Tanya batinnya.

"Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda di meja makan, dia menunggu anda Tuan Muda"

"..."

"Tuan Muda?" Sapa maid itu lagi,

"Ah mian, baiklah terimakasih.. Uhmm..."

"Tiffany, Tuan muda" ucap Maid itu dengan nada centilnya, ah jangan bilang maid ini terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Taecyeon-_-

"Ah iya, terima kasih Tiffany-ssi" ucap Taecyeon kemudian meninggalkan Maid bernama Tiffany itu.

'Tu-tunggu dulu, aku kan belum tau dimana ruang makannya' rutuk batinnya..

"Tiffany-ssi.. Bisakah kau antar aku keruang makannya?" Panggil Taecyeon pada Tiffany, yang langsung dijawab anggukan.

"Mari Tuan muda.." Ucap Tiffany sambil menunjukkan ruang makan rumah itu.

"Ini ruangannya Tuan muda, silahkan.." Ucap Tiffany, kali ini bukan nada centil melainkan nada yang sok-sok... Imut-_-"

"Gamsahamnida Tiffany-ssi"

Taecyeon melangkahkan badan tegapnya menuju meja itu, dengan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam, seperti seorang Presdir. Yah, bukankah dia memang calon presdir? dan ya anggaplah Taecyeon gila.. Karena dia juga masih memakai kacamata hitamnya di dalam ruangan.

Badan tegapnya berjalan dengan lurus, bak seorang jendral. Dia begitu menakjubkan, menawan, berkarisma.. Ya setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Namja yang sedang duduk dimeja makannya ketika melihat Taecyeon berjalan kearahnya.

"Pagi Ahjumma, Ahjussi" sapa Taecyeon dengan ramah kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Pagi Taecyeon-ah.." Jawab Umma Minjun dengan sumringah, "panggil kami Umma dan Appa Taecyeon ah" ucap Nyonya Kim lagi, Taecyeon hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Pagi Taecyeon, duduklah dahulu.." Ucap Tuan Kim yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu.

"Ne, Ahj- Appa.." Taecyeon mendaratkan Butt sexynya *plak* *abaikan* dibangku sebelah Minjun.

"Pagi Minjun.." Sapa Taecyeon pada calon pendampingnya ini.

"..."

"Junnie, Taecyeon sedang menyapamu. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Suara Umma Minjun menginterupsi Minjun, memaksanya untuk membalas sahutan Taecyeon.

"Pa-pagi..." Ucap Minjun, yang entah kenapa jadi gugup.

"Taecyeon, kau mau membeli cincin dimana? Atau harus umma rekomendasikan tempat yang bagus?" Tanya nyonya Kim,

"Ah i-itu..." Taecyeon sebenarnya juga bingung harus membeli dimana, salahkan saja Ummanya yang menyuruhnya begitu saja tanpa memberitahu dimana dia harus membeli cincinnya.

"Tu-tunggu.. Cincin?" Tanya Minjun bingung, tak mengerti apa yang Ummanya katakan.

"Aigo, Umma sampai lupa mengatakannya. Taecyeon kesini untuk membeli cincin pernikahan denganmu" ucap Nyonya Kim menjelaskan

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau belum mandi kan? Sana cepat mandi, biar Taecyeon berbicara dengan Umma"

Minjun mau tak mau akhirnya pergi dari ruang makan itu, pergi membasuh dirinya. Secantik,.. aish maksudnya setampan mungkin.

15 menit berlalu, dan Minjun baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya.

Kini dia dihadapkan dengan lemari besar berisi baju-bajunya.

"Aku pakai yang mana? yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Minjun pada dirinya sendiri, hingga dia mencoba salah satu baju pilihannya itu.

"Yang ini? Aish, lihat.. Ini sudah tidak mode..." Minjun kembali melepas baju yang baru dipakainya. Mencoba baju lain

"Yang ini saja? Aih, ini terlalu mencolok" ucapnya lagi.

"Yang ini? Ini terlalu terbuka..."

"Aish! Kenapa aku seperti orang mau berkencan, jadi bingung seperti ini!" Gerutu Minjun pada dirinya sendiri.

Mari tinggalkan Minjun yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taecyeon dengan Nyonya Kim.

.-.

.-.

"Taecyeon-ah, bagaimana rasanya tinggal diAmerika?" Tanya Nyonya Kim setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"euhm, itu..." Taecyeon sedikit bingung menjelaskannya, lebih bingung karena Nyonya Kim tau kalau dia pernah tinggal di Amerika? Apakah Ummanya menceritakan segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Kau bingung?" Tanya nyonya Kim, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Taecyeon.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Nyonya Kim lagi

"Ingat? Ingat apa ahjumma?" Tanya Taecyeon tak mengerti

"Bahkan sekarang kau memanggilku Ahjumma, dulu kau selalu memanggilku Umma. Panggil aku Umma, Taecyeon." Jawab Nyonya Kim dengan nada kecewa.

"Dulu?..." Taecyeon mengeryitkan dahinya, semakin bingung dengan ucapan Nyonya Kim.

"Aih, tinggal 10 tahun disana kau jadi pelupa begini. Apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau melupakanku?"

Taecyeon semakin,semakin, semakin bertambah bingung.

"Dulu kau selalu bermain bersama Minjun, kemana-mana bersama, dempet (?) seperti perangko" ucap Nyonya Kim frustasi, bukankah yang harusnya Frustasi itu Taecyeon? Dia makin tidak mengerti.

'Dulu? Minjun? Bersama dia?' Tanya Batinnya..

"Dulu... ketika umurmu 12 tahun.."

"Dulu? Aku semakin tidak ingat Ahjumma" ucap Taecyeon akhirnya dengan nada Frustasi..

"aish masa beg..."

"Umma..." Suara Minjun menginterupsi percakapan Nyonya Kim dengan Taecyeon.

Minjun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya, yah setidaknya begitulah pikir Taecyeon.

Lihat, Kaos biru diselimuti sebuah hoddie (tau deh mau hoddie, jaket, sweater, atau apa namanya) berwarna hitam bertuliskan No Love, dengan tambahan sebuah syal dilehernya. Sangat sederhana, tapi begitu menakjubkan bila Minjun yang mengenakan.. Tampan. Yah, memang tampan...

Tak lupa sebuah kacamata bertengger disana, dan juga sebuah Topi berwarna hitam.

Aih sederhana dan menawan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Taecyeon... Taecyeon-ah?" Panggil Nyonya Kim pada Taecyeon yang kini memandang Minjun dengan tatapan... Er... Lapar-"

Tentu saja tatapan itu terlihat, karena Taecyeon sudah melepas kacamata yang tadi menutupi matanya.

"Taecyeon?"

"..."

Akhirnya Nyonya Kim mengguncang bahu Taecyeon, menyadarkan calon menantunya yang sedang terpesona dengan anaknya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf Ahjumma.."

"Panggil aku Umma!" Jawab Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan membunuh,

"Ne U-Umma" Jawab Taecyeon pasrah.

"Taecyeon-ssi, ayo pergi" ucap Minjun yang kemudian menarik lengan Taecyeon.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Taecyeon tergesa-gesa mengikuti lengannya yang ditarik Minjun, Hingga dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Minjun.

Yap, sekarang mereka berjalan ber-iringan. Membuat para Maid seketika mimisan massal melihatnya, sangat menawan kedua Tuan muda mereka ini.

Yang satu dengan dandanan casualnya, yah harap maklum bila di umur 23 tahun ini Junsu masih memperhatikan mode Bajunya karena dia artis, lebih tepatnya seorang Pianis.

Sementara Taecyeon, memakai sebuah kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam. Lebih terlihat seperti direktur yang akan memimpin rapat pagi ini, ya tentu diumur 24 tahun Taecyeon memang dituntut bersikap layaknya seorang direktur ah ani.. Bahkan dituntut lebih dari Direktur karena dia pewaris tunggal Park Company.

"Sampai kapan kau memegang lenganku?" Tanya Taecyeon ketika mereka sudah di depan mobil Lamborghini milik Taecyeon.

"Hhhhh..." Minjun segera melepas genggaman Tangannya.

"Mian.." Ucap Minjun lirih

"Gwenchana, silahkan masuk" ujar Taecyeon sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang tuan 'putri'.

"Terimakasih" ucap Minjun seraya memasuki mobil mewah milik Taecyeon.

Setelah Minjun memasuki mobil, Taecyeon segera menuju pintu satunya, kemudian duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Taecyeon kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, ah membuat para Yeoja akan berteriak histeris melihatnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Minjun setelah mereka pergi dari halaman rumah Minjun.

"Tentu saja membeli cincin pernikahan seperti yang dikatakan Ummamu"

"Ouh..." Minjun kembali berdiam, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Taecyeon. Begitupun Taecyeon, dia terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa sehingga dia lebih memilih fokus pada jalan didepannya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan namja dingin sepertinya? Dia seperti robot' ucap Batin Minjun pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku harus membicarakan apa? Masa aku harus mengatakan hal-hal bisnis? Aku bingunnggg... Apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih katakan ketika mereka berkencan? Arghh! Tau begini aku latihan dulu..' batin Taecyeon Frustasi, bagaimanapun juga tak nyaman rasanya mengendarai mobil berdua tapi sama sekali tidak ada percakapan.

Akhirnya hanya hening tercipta, mereka fokus pada pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Disaat orang lain sudah melaksanakan pekerjaannya, dua sosok namja ini justru masih bergelut dengan selimut yang menutupi keduanya.

"Euungh... Sudah jam berapa?" Tanya salah satu namja itu, yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Persis seperti seorang bocah yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, memakai piyama lucu, dan memeluk boneka berbentuk ayam.-"

Baru saja dirinya mau beranjak, tapi terlambat.. Namjachingunya lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Uyongie... Jangan kemana-mana.." Ucap namja satunya ikut terbangun, tapi matanya masih tertutup.

"Irona... Pallii.." Ucap Wooyoung yang makin tersadar dari bangunnya. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nichkhun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hhmm... Aku masih ngantuk.." Ucap Nichkhun

"Sudah pagi, apa kau tidak ke kantor Hyung?" Tanya Wooyoung sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Nichkhun agar segera bangun.

"Aniya, aku malas..." Ucap Nichkhun acuh.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan kembali ke apartement ku sekarang juga!" Ucap Wooyoung yang langsung berdiri.

*sreett*

Nichkhun menarik Wooyoung kembali, membuat tubuh kecil Wooyoung tertarik. Dan jatuh menindih Nichkhun.

"Uhh.." Wooyoung mencubit pinggang Nichkhun dengan kencang.

"Aw, appo Chagiya.." Ucap Nichkhun.

"Aku akan mencubitmu lagi kalau kau tidak juga bangun!"

"Poppo... Morning kiss" Ucap Nichkhun dengan manjanya, bibirnya yang Kissable itu sudah dimajukan siap menerima kecupan. Tapi apa daya...

Chu~p

Wooyoung menciumnya di pipi. -"

Wooyoung kembali berdiri tapi..

Lagi-lagi Nichkhun menarik tubuhnya, kali ini mata Nichkhun sudah melebar dengan sempurna.

"Aku maunya disini.." Ucap Nichkhun menunjuk bibirnya..

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Wooyoung menolak.

Tapi...

Nichkhun mencium Wooyoung terlebih dahulu, menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Wooyoung ingin segera melepas ciuman itu, tapi tubuhnya menolak dan seakan menerima dengan senang ciuman Nichkhun. Wooyoung menutup matanya, membuat Nichkhun makin memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka.

Nichkhun mengemut bibir wooyoung, bagaikan sebuah permen.. Permen lolly yang begitu manis. Nichkhun memeluk tubuh Wooyoung, ingin semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan nyatanya ciuman itu memang makin dalam, Wooyoung mendorong tengkuk Nichkhun, dia mulai ikut menikmati ciuman pagi itu. Nichkhun menggigit bibir wooyoung dengan pelan, meminta jalan memasuki mulut Wooyoung. Bermain bersama lidah wooyoung di dalamnya.

"Uhh.. Khun..." Ucap Wooyoung sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Khun supaya melepas ciuman itu, dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hahh.. Haahh... Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Ucap Wooyoung kesal begitu Nichkhun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Tetap manis, meskipun belum mandi." Ucap Nichkhun menggoda

"Y-yach! A-apa maksudmu hah?..." Ucap Wooyoung kesal, meskipun semburat merah jambu muncul di pipinya.

"Aigoo, manis sekali kalau sedang blushing..." Ucap Nichkhun lagi-lagi menggoda.

"Yack! Berhenti menggodaku!" Ucap Wooyoung, meskipun semburat di pipinya bukannya menghilang justru makin jelas terlihat.

*ting...tong...*

suara bel menggangu kebersamaan mereka.

"Huhh.. Pagi-pagi mengganggu.." Ucap Nichkhun, dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakkan tapi tetap membuatnya tampan dia segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Membuka-kan pintu untuk orang yang sudah mengganggunya.

Di ikuti Wooyoung di belakangnya.

*ceklek...*

"Oppa!..." Ucap seorang yeoja berwajah lucu bak barbie..

.

.

.

**To be Continue~**

Mian, saya gak pinter bikin adegan kisseu-kisseu begitu-" ancur deh.. feelnya ilang yah? ilang yah? Mian *pundung

Ah yah, terima kasih yang kemarin sudah review.. terutama yang ngoreksi kesalahan di salah satu penyebutan nama.

maaf belum bisa balas review..

dan kalau sekiranya masih ada yang salah penyebutan, kata dan sebagainya.. maaf lagi..

*mintamaafmulu*

dan yah, ada yang nungguin ending I Can't Forget You or Only You gak? gak ada yah? yah yasudah... T_T

GOMAWO^^

REVIEW AGAIN? PLEASE...

tolong jangan ada silent reader._.v


	3. Chapter 3

**YAOI**

**Maafkan saya yang updatenya lama, dari jaman bahela (?) gak update T_T**

**Chap ini sepertinya kebanyakan merujuk ke TaecKay, selamat membaca^^**

* * *

"Oppa!" ucap seorang yeoja berwajah lucu bak barbie..

"Nichkhun.." Sapa seorang perempuan paruh baya, menyunggingkan senyum dengan damainya.

"U-umma..." Nichkhun terpengarah, begitupun Wooyoung di belakangnya.

"Annyeong Wooyoung Oppa." Yeoja manis itu tersenyum sumringah pada Wooyoung.

"Annyeong Wooyoungie.." Ucap perempuan paruh baya yang ternyata umma dari Nichkhun itu.

Wooyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos, menatap calon adik ipar dan calon mertuanya.

"A-ann.. annyeong omonim.." Ucap Wooyoung yang telah sadar dari keterkejuttannya. Dia segera menyapa balik Umma dari kekasihnya ini, 'Omonim' yah begitulah Umma Nichkhun meminta Wooyoung memanggilnya. Wooyoung segera menyenggol Nichkhun, menyadarkan namjachingunya yang belum bisa menutup mulutnya. -"

"Hyung.. hyung.." Bisik Wooyoung.

"Ah... Masuklah dulu umma" Ucap Nichkhun yang langsung memberi jalan masuk untuk ummanya.

"Aku tidak disuruh masuk oppa?" tanya gadis di hadapannya dengan nada sedih

"Kau juga, masuklah..." Ucap Nichkhun tak suka. Bukan, bukan karena Nichkhun membenci gadis yang notabennya adiknya sendiri, tapi karena...

"Oppaa! Bogoshipooo.." Ucap gadis itu yang langsung memeluk Wooyoung erat. Yah, inilah alasan Nichkhun. Kalau ada adiknya, maka itu berarti adiknya itu akan memonopoli Wooyoung-"

"Hah... Kau mau membuat calon kakak iparmu mati?" Ucap Nichkhun yang melihat adiknya tak melepas pelukannya justru semakin erat memeluk Wooyoung. Ummanya hanya tertawa.

"Hehhe Mian, oppa... Bogoshipo.. Apakah oppa tidak merindukanku? Kenapa oppa tidak memberitahu aku kalau oppa sudah pulang dari Jepang? Aku baru tau dari umma" Ucap gadis itu manja, mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Mi-mian, oppa lupa memberitahumu.." Ucap Wooyoung kikuk, Nichkhun menatapnya tajam. Oh dear, jelas sekali kalau Nichkhun tengah cemburu pada adiknya sendiri-_-"

"Omonim duduklah dulu, aku akan membuat minuman.." Ucap Wooyoung

"Ah terima kasih, kau memang calon menantu yang baik" ucap Nyonya Horvejkul itu dengan baik.

"Apa ada urusan penting sampai Umma kemari?" Ucap Nichkhun to the point

"Kami rindu oppa.." Ucap adiknya cepat.

"Biasanya kalau kalian merindukanku kalian cukup meneleponku dan aku akan pulang" ucap Nichkhun

"Ck, maksudnya... Kami rindu pada Wooyoung oppa. Bukan padamu!"

"Mwoya? Yack apa-apaan itu.." Ucap Nichkhun tak terima.

"Wooyoung kan calon menantuku dan calon kakak ipar adikmu. Lagipula dia baru pulang dari jepang setelah 4 tahun kuliah disana, jadi wajarkan kalau Umma dan adikmu merindukannya" ucap umma Nichkhun.

"Oppa kenapa tidak bekerja?" Tanya adiknya yang dari tadi memperhatikan pakaian Nichkhun yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya.

"Malas" ucap Nichkhun singkat

"Umma, lihat... Oppa sudah malas bekerja. Bagaimana bisa meneruskan perusahaan appa" gadis itu mengadu, padahal tanpa mengadu pun ummanya sudah bisa mendengarnya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa Wooyoung ke Thailand saja kalau begitu!" Ucap Ummanya pura-pura mengancam

"Andwaee!.. Aku akan berangkat sekarang!" ucap Nichkhun yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, bersiap berangkat ke kantornya.

"A-apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa Nichkhun hyung berteriak seperti itu?" Ucap Wooyoung sambil membawa 2 gelas minuman.

"Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis..

Wajah riang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ouh, omonim minumlah dulu" ucap Wooyoung pada Umma Nichkhun.

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Umma Nichkhun pada wooyoung

"Aku baik. Aku harap Omonim juga baik-baik saja" Wooyoung tersenyum manis pada calon mertuanya, membiarkan tatapan berbinar keluar dari gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini" ucap wanita paruh baya itu

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Omonim harus istirahat.." ucap Wooyoung, umma nichkhun tersenyum kecil pada wooyoung.

"Oppa tidak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya gadis berwajah riang itu pada wooyoung, kemudian segera duduk disebelah wooyoung, membuat Wooyoung segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Sebenarnya malas meladeni, tapi apa boleh buat... Gadis di sampingnya ini adik dari kekasihnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wooyoung akhirnya

"Ania, aku tidak baik-baik saja. 4 tahun aku menunggu mu oppa.. Kau lama sekali pulangnya" ucap gadis itu memasang wajah sendu yang hanya sebuah topeng belaka.

"Oppa.." Panggil gadis itu dengan nada manja, kemudian merangkul lengan wooyoung dengan mesra dan erat. Umma Nichkhun belum terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, baginya ini masih hal wajar.

"E-eh? Tolong lepaskan" pinta wooyoung

"Shiro..." Chup.. Gadis itu mencium pipi wooyoung.. Gezz! Wooyoung membatu, Umma Nichkhun sedikit terkejut melihatnya, kali ini dia mengganti perasaannya. Ini bukan hal wajar, ini sebuah masalah. Anak gadisnya. . . 'Menyukai' calon kakak iparnya :v

Wooyoung masih membatu, tak mencoba melepaskan rangkulan itu. Dia terlalu shock ketika calon adik iparnya ini mencium pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara itu menginterupsi orang-orang yang kini tengah berada dalam keheningan.

Wooyoung terkejut, buru-buru ia menoleh, dilihatnya Nichkhun tengah menatap tajam pada... Adiknya yang tengah bergelayut mesra di lengan Wooyoung.

"Tolong lepaskan" pinta wooyoung dengan nada lirih pada gadis yang tengah bergelayut mesra padanya itu.

"Shiro.." Ucap gadis itu yang makin mengeratkan dirinya.

"Aku mohon" ucap wooyoung, dirinya cemas bila Nichkhun akan marah padanya.

"Shiro.. Oppa, biarkan beginii..." Ucap gadis itu merengek

"Sayang, lepaskan Oppamu" ucap Umma Nichkhun

"Shiro! Shiro!" Tolaknya mentah

"LEPASKAN!"

-xxxx-

Sepasang laki-laki turun dari mobilnya, Taecyeon dan Minjun. Mereka memasuki toko cincin langganan Nyonya Kim, itupun juga karena Minjun memaksa menanyakannya pada nyonya Kim karena lelah terus berputar-putar mencari toko yang cocok untuknya.

"Yang ini bagus" tunjuk Minjun pada sebuah Cincin dihadapannya.

"Bagus." Ucap Taecyeon singkat menanggapi Minjun.

"Tapi aku juga suka yang disana." Tunjuk Minjun lagi pada cincin di dalam sebuah etalase.

"Aku suka" ucap Taecyeon sambil melihat mengikuti arah tunjukkan Minjun.

"Yang ini juga bagus" ucap Minjun lagi pada sebuah cincin.

"Menarik" ucap Taecyeon

"Yah! Kau hanya mengatakan bagus, aku suka, menarik. Sebenarnya kau mau yang mana?" tanya Minjun geram, sejujurnya Taecyeon hanya ingin membuat Minjun senang. Karena jujur, dia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Seleranya tidak terlalu bagus. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan ... buruk.

"Ah mianhae, aku bingung" ucap Taecyeon akhirnya.

"Hhh.. Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" Pilih Minjun pada akhirnya, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Taecyeon. Sang penjaga akhirnya bernafas lega, karena akhirnya mereka memutuskan.

"Ini..." Taecyeon menyerahkan kartu ATM-nya pada sang penjaga, yang kemudian segera diambil oleh sang penjaga toko itu. bagaimanapun juga dia yang harus membayar ini semua. Bukankah dia calon yang baik?.

"Haah tidak kusangka sudah sesiang ini." Lirik Minjun pada jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan angka 12 siang.. Setelah mereka menuntaskan acara membeli cincin untuk pernikahannya itu.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu..." Ucap Taecyeon, sambil mengeratkan Jasnya. Terkena semilir angin,yang terasa dingin ya tentu saja karena bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Padahal ketika berangkat dirumah masih jam 7. Ini karena kau dari tadi terus berputar-putar, waktuku jadi terbuang. Jadwal lesku jam 10 dan itu sudah lewat. Hufftt" ujar Minjun tanpa memperdulikan Taecyeon.

"Kau masih Les? Seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Taecyeon meledek

"Yack kurang ajar! Aku les piano ahjussi!" Jawab Minjun sambil balik meledek

"Kau bisa bermain piano? Eh tunggu. . . Yach! Aku masih berumur 24 tahun! Enak saja kau memanggilku ahjussi!"

"Biarkan, memang kau mirip ahjussi, coba lihat..." Minjun menatap Taecyeon dari bawah sampai atas.

"Memakai sepatu seperti itu, berkemeja, berjas layaknya seorang direktur. Apakah tidak terlihat seperti ahjussi?" Jawab Minjun seperti nada meremehkan.

"Ah seterah apa katamu Chagi, aku tidak perduli.." Ucap Taecyeon segera berlalu. Panggilan Chagi? Tentu saja untuk meledek. Tapi sepertinya Minjun justru tersentak kaget ketika Taecyeon memanggilnya Chagi, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Yach! Kembali kau ahjussi jelek!" Ujar Minjun sambil berlari mengejar Taecyeon yang sudah jauh didepannya.

-xx-

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Taecyeon setelah mereka memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah di dekat situ.

"Aku bingung ahjussi.."

"Yach! Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi!" ucap Taecyeon meledak-ledak.

"Biarkan, kau memang mirip ahjussi" ucap Minjun datar kembali menatap menu di depannya, tapi seleranya hilang. Makanan seperti ini sudah terlalu sering dia makan, bosan rasanya.

"Ahjussii" Panggil Minjun dengan nada merengek. Oh ayolah, semua pasti mengerti kalau dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

". . ." Tapi Taecyeon diam, malas menjawab. Siapa suruh memanggilnyar ahjussi.

"Ahjussi!" Minjun berteriak di kuping Taecyeon, otomatis membuat Taecyeon semakin geram.

"Yach! Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi!" Jawab Taecyeon geram

"Baik aku berhenti, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apa?!" tanya Taecyeon ketus

"Ayo kita pindah tempat makan. Aku bosan dengan makanan seperti ini, aku ingin makan ddeobokki" ucap Minjun dengan polosnya, berharap Taecyeon mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Tidak mau" jawab Taecyeon singkat.

"Ah, ahjussi..." Berkacalah kali ini kau Minjun, kau seperti anak bocah yang sedang meraung-raung meminta permen.

"Lagipula ddebokki itu apa?" Tanya Taecyeon polos, membuat Minjun hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak bila tidak ingat bahwa Taecyeon adalah Tunangannya.

"K-kau... Kau tidak tau ddebokki?" Tanya Minjun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Yach! Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja! Tidak usah ditahan!" ucap Taecyeon kesal. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tidak tau ddeobokki, salahkan saja agendanya yang terlalu padat hingga tidak mengetahui ada nama makanan seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini orang korea bukan? Kenapa tidak tau apa itu ddebokki. Sungguh memalukan aku mempunyai calon pendamping yang tidak mengerti apa itu ddebokki" ucap Minjun sambil tertawa kali ini.

"Yack! Tentu saja aku orang korea, tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di Amerika sejak umurku 12 tahun. Appa mengirimku belajar disana, dan baru kembali lagi ketika aku menyelesaikan pendidikan s2 diumurku ke yang 23 tahun, selama setahun ini aku hanya sibuk membantu Appa dikantor, jadi mana aku tau makanan seperti itu" jawab Taecyeon panjang lebar, jawaban yang sangat mencengangkan bagi Minjun. Poor Taecyeon..

"Diusia 23 tahun kau sudah menyelesaikan S2? Mwo? Apa otakmu seencer itu ahjussi?" tanya Minjun penasaran.

"Tentu saja, karena aku jenius." Ucap Taecyeon sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Membuat Minjun jengah dan teringat keinginannya.

"Ahjussi, ayo..." Bujuk Minjun lagi.

"Kemana?..."

"Bagaimana kalau kepasar tradisional, Namdaemun Sijang? Semua hampir ah ani mungkin benar-benar lengkap" ajak Minjun antusias.

"Tapi aku tidak tau itu dimana." Jawab Taecyeon dengan polosnya, membuat Minjun lagi-lagi shock ditempat.

'Malangnya nasibmu Minjun, mempunyai tunangan seperti dirinya' Batin Minjun merana, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku yang akan menunjukkan jalannya" ucap Minjun akhirnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Taecyeon akhirnya, yah daripada dipanggil ahjussi terus pikirnya."Maaf..." Ujar Taecyeon menghampiri salah satu pegawai disana.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Aku tidak jadi makan disini. Dan ah, berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"Ta-tapi Tuan..."

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang Manager Restauran itu akhirnya.

"Taecyeon..." Panggil manager itu, dia yakin dia tidak salah liat. Ini benar-benar Taecyeon,

"Si-siwon..." Taecyeon tercengang,

"Wassup Bro?, kau kembali kemari?" ujar siwon akrab, ya memang akrab karena mereka teman satu kuliah ketika di Amerika.

"Aku baik, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Aku? Aku memanageri restaurant ini.", "restaurant Appaku" tambahnya lagi dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ah begitu yah"

"Jadi ada apa? Dan.. Euhm... Siapa dia Taecyeon." Tanya siwon sambil melirik kearah Minjun.

"Dia? Dia tunanganku. Begini Siwon, euhm dia bosan dengan makanan seperti ini. Dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke–" Taecyeon tampak berfikir, apa nama tempat yang disebut Minjun tadi?

"Namdaemun sijang" tambah Minjun cepat.

"Ah begitu yah, tak apa. Kau tak perlu membayar, lagipula kau belum memesan.."

"Tu-tunggu, Taecyeon, bukankah dia pianis muda yang terkenal itu? Jun.K" Tanya siwon setelah dia menatap lekat-lekat Minjun.

"Eh? Pianis?..." Tanya Taecyeon bingung, aigo selain tidak tau makanan tradisional sepertinya Taecyeon tidak pernah menonton TV. Poor.

"Ah- i-itu benar" ucap Minjun sambil mengelus tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Bolehkan aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Aku salah satu penyuka permainan pianomu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku penggemar mu" pinta Siwon penuh harap

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Minjun tersenyum. Dengan secepat kilat siwon mengambil sebuah note dari seorang pelayan. Dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Minjun.

"Gomawo, siwon-ssi"

"Ah aniya, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih" ucap Siwon sumringah, setelah berhasil mendapat tanda tangan dari pianis muda ini.

"Ne, Cheonma. Annyeong Siwon Hyung, aku pergi duluan ahjussi.." Kata Minjun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taecyeon.

"Yack! Umur Siwon sama denganku, kenapa kau memanggilnya Hyung dan memanggilku Ahjussi!" teriak Taecyeon, sementara Siwon tengah asik menertawakannya.

"Gomawo siwon, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" ujar Taecyeon seraya berlari mengejar Minjun.

-YYY-MMM-DDD-

Saat ini, diruangan ini tengah dicekam (?) Sebuah aura gelap milik seseorang.

Selang beberapa menit, tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terdiam

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiam?" Ucap salah seorang wanita paruh baya akhirnya.

"Sampai 'dia' pulang" ucap salah seorang anak lelaki disitu.

"Oppa! Oppa mengusirku?" Salah seorang gadis menimpali

"Diam!"

"Nichkhun! Jangan membentak adikmu!" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu pada Nichkhun.

"Lebih baik Umma pulang, tolong maafkan adikmu", "kau.. Ayo pulang" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik gadis di hadapannya. Lelaki bernama Nichkhun itu tak bergeming, membiarkan Ummanya menarik adiknya keluar.

"Dia bukan adikku..." Ucap Nichkhun lirih setelah umma dan adiknya keluar.

"Khunnie Hyung..." Panggil lelaki berpipi chubby di sebelahnya.

"Dia bukan adikku... Bukan.. Hikss.."

"Khunnie hyung.." Lelaki di sebelahnya langsung memeluknya erat. Menangis bersama dalam keheningan. . .

Minjun melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah stan Ddeobokki disana, tentunya di'ekori' oleh Taecyeon.

"Baru harumnya saja membuatku tergoda, apalagi memakannya" ujar Minjun

"Taecyeon-ah, ayo cepat.." Minjun setengah berlari ke-stan itu, rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Mau tidak mau Taecyeon juga ikut berlari dibelakang Minjun, mengikuti kemana Minjun pergi.

"Ahjussi, aku mau 1 porsi ah ani 2 porsi Ddeobboki" ucap Junsu kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Ah tunggu sebentar", "ini" ucap Ahjussi itu sambil memberikan pesanan Minjun. Minjun menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan memberikan 1 porsi ddeobokki untuk Taecyeon.

Minjun memakannya dengan cepat, terlihat begitu gembira. Biasanya dia makan ddeobokki bersama Wooyoung.. Sudah lama dia tidak makan seperti ini, yah semenjak Wooyoung pergi ke jepang dia belum pernah memakan ddeobokki lagi.

Tacyeon terus memperhatikan ketika Minjun memasukkan satu-persatu ddeobokki kedalam mulutnya.

"Apakah itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya Taecyeon polos.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau tidak untuk apa aku memasukkannya kedalam mulutku" ucap Minjun, Taecyeon dengan sedikit ragu mencoba memasukkan ddeobokki itu. Tapi tangannya berhenti, kembali menurunkan sumpitnya.

"Aish lama sekali, Buka mulutmu" ucap Minjun, sambil mengarahkan satu ddeobokki kemulut Taecyeon.

Entah kenapa Taecyeon menurut saja ketika Minjun menyuruhnya membuka mulut.

"Enak?..." Tanya Minjun,

"Euhm, Mashiitaaa" ucap Taecyeon sambil memasukkan ddeobokki kedalam mulutnya, kali ini dia memasukkannya sendiri. Minjun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Minjun memakan ddeobokkinya dengan lahap, sehingga ddeobokkinya sudah habis lebih cepat. Minjun menatap Taecyeon yang tengah memakan ddeobokkinya, tersenyum kecil tanpa Taecyeon ketahui.

"Ahjussi lama sekali memakannya, apa mulutmu kecil sekali?" Ledek Minjun karena merasa Taecyeon memakan ddeobokkinya dengan waktu yang lama.

"Yach! Kau berjanji tidak memanggilku Ahjussi lagi!"

"Aku bilang ada syaratnya ahjussi.." Ucap Minjun datar

"Dan Aku sudah mengabulkannya" ucap Taecyeon membalas.

"Aku bilang syarat tapi bukan berarti hanya 1 syarat"

"Lalu kau mau apalagi?" Tanya Taecyeon, kali ini setelah dia menghabiskan Ddeobokki di mulutnya.

"Aku mau kau berganti pakaian, aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku ja–...

Hop!

Taecyeon memasukkan deobokki kedalam mulut Minjun, dan dengan terpaksa Minjun mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

"Uh, ahjussi menyebalkan!" Ucap Minjun setelah menelan deobokkinya, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Taecyeon tak menanggapi ucapan Minjun, dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahjussi menyebalkan, pokoknya aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku jalan dengan ahjussi" ucap Junsu acuh, tak perduli bila hati Taecyeon mencelos mendengarnya.

'Dia bilang apa? Jalan dengan ahjussi? Yak! Kurang ajar sekali...' Ucap batin Taecyeon berubah geram.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Taecyeon.

"Aku mau kita pergi belanja. Kajja cepatlah!" Minjun segera pergi dari stan itu, meninggalkan Taecyeon. Taecyeon yang tersadar segera memberikan uang untuk membayar ddeobokki itu. Kemudian melesat mengejar Minjun, tak perduli pada ahjussi penjual ddeobokki yang tengah berteriak karena kembaliannya belum diambil.

Toh, tanpa kembalian sekalipun Taecyeon tak akan kehabisan uang.

*geerp* Tangan Minjun tertahan oleh seseorang.

"Minjun..." Panggil Taecyeon

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minjun acuh.

"Yach dasar! Sudah memanggilku ahjussi, kemudian bertindak sesukamu" ucap Taecyeon geram.

"Kalau ahjussi cepat mengabulkan syaratku, maka aku akan langsung berhenti memanggilmu ahjussi"

"Tapi janji ini syarat terakhir, ne?" Tanya Taecyeon

"Heum, kalau itu aku pikir-pikir dulu. Kajja kita berbelanja~" ucap Minjun seraya menarik lengan Taecyeon kembali. Seakan tak sabar untuk dibelikan sebuah balon.

"Kita ke Lotte mart saja bagaimana?" Tanya Taecyeon

"Baiklah, ayo. Sekalian aku mau mengambil sesuatu.." Jawab Junsu yang kemudian memasuki mobil Taecyeon.

"Chan, bisa keruangan ku sekarang?" Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu di telepon.

"Ne sangjanim, aku akan keruangan anda sekarang" ucap suara disebrang sana, setelahnya panggilan itu terputus.

Tak berapa lama kemudian

*tok-tok*

"Silahkan masuk"

"Anda memanggil saya pak?" Tanya pegawai yang baru masuk itu pada lelaki yang tengah duduk dikursi bersama tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal bila bersamaku, Chansung-ie.." Ucap lelaki itu

"Tapi..."

"Kita hanya berdua Chan, jangan terlalu formal dengan paman mu ini" ucap lelaki itu,

"Ah baiklah Jinyoung ahjussi. Jadi, kenapa paman memanggil ku?" Tanya pegawai yang dipanggil chansung ini

"Apakah kontrak kerjasama kita dengan perusahan Jung auto sudah ditanda tangani?" Tanya paman yang dipanggil ahjussi itu.

"Belum, apakah ahjussi akan menyetujui kontrak dengan mereka?" Tanya Chansung

"Tentu saja, Jung auto perusahaan besar. Itu dapat menguntungkan perusahaan kita juga"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan kontraknya untuk segera ditanda tangani"

"Tidak perlu, suruh kakak sepupumu saja yang menandatangani"

"Eh? Taecyeon hyung? Ta-tapi.."

"Kalau dia menolak menandatanganinya, katakan saja kalau. . ."

"Kalau dia akan diletakkan di perusahaan amerika.. Benarkan?" Ucap Chansung memotong

"Hahaaa, you're right.. You're my nephew"

"Of course, aku keponakanmu. keponakanmu yang pintar dan sangat tampan"

"Yah! Jangan narsis"

"Hehehe, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan dokumennya, kemudian menelepon Taecyeon hyung. Aku keluar dulu ahjussi" ucap Chansung

"Yayaya, cepatlah keluar sebelum kau kembali narsis diruanganku" ucap ahjussinya dengan canda. Chansung merenggut, kemudian segera keluar.

"Taecyeon-ah cepat kesini!" Minjun melambaikan tangannya kearah Taecyeon, mengisyaratkan agar Taecyeon cepat kehadapannya.

"Apa?" ujar Taecyeon setelah dia memasuki sebuah Toko yang sudah diobrak-abrik (?) oleh Minjun.

"Coba yang ini. Yang ini juga, ah jangan lupakan yang ini. Euhm... Ini,ini.." Ucap Minjun sambil menyerahkan setumpuk baju dan celana pada Taecyeon.

"Cepat coba!" Minjun mendorong Taecyeon memasuki ruang ganti khusus pria itu.

-5Menitberlalu-

"Taecyeon-ah, cepat keluar. Aku mau melihatmu memakai baju itu" Teriak Minjun

"Sabar." Teriak Taecyeon, kemudian dia keluar dengan baju yang dipilih oleh Minjun. Dan..

GOCTHA!

Kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam juga. Jangan lupakan celananya yang membuat kesan Manly ditubuhnya semakin kuat.

"kita beli yang ini" ucap Junsu, seraya memanggil pelayan Toko itu untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Taecyeon, coba yang lain juga~" Perintah Minjun pada Taecyeon, yang kemudian dituruti dengan mudahnya oleh Taecyeon.

-dan30menitberlalu-

Taecyeon sudah berganti pakaian dengan salah-satu baju yang baru saja dibelinya, tentunya pilihan Minjun

"Kyaaaaaaa! Tampan sekali!" teriak sekumpulan Yeoja ketika melihat Taecyeon keluar dari Toko itu, ya selain karena 'siapa yang tidak kenal OK Taecyeon? Hei! Dia Pewaris tunggal Park Company ¬_¬' Dia juga keluar dengan dandanan baru, bukan lagi sebuah kemeja dan jas tapi dengan sebuah Kaos dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

Minjun menutup telinganya, merasa pengang (?) dengan teriakkan para yeoja yang menurutnya centil itu. Dia segera menarik tangan Taecyeon lagi, kali ini menuju sebuah Toko sepatu.

"Heum... Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Atau yang ini? Tapi yang ini juga bagus" ucap Minjun bingung sendiri

"Ambil saja semua yang menurutmu bagus dan kau suka..." Ucap Taecyeon lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ambil yang ini, ini,ini dan ini. Ah yang itu juga" tunjuknya pada sepatu-sepatu dihadapannya. (Jadi, sebenernya sepatunya buat siapa-_-?) *abaikan*

Mereka keluar dari toko itu dengan berbagai tas belanja yang sudah berada digenggaman Taecyeon.

"Ya! ini sudah banyak, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Taecyeon ketika lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Minjun.

"Aku mau ketoko itu" Tunjuknya pada sebuah Toko boneka.

"Mwo? Bo-boneka?"

"Heum.."

"Permisi..." Sapa Minjun pada salah satu pegawai disana setelah dia memasuki Toko itu.

"Ah, Tuan Minjun. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya pegawai itu yang ternyata mengenali Minjun, sudah tentu karena Minjun sering sekali membeli Boneka disini.

"Apakah pesananku kemarin sudah ada? Boneka panda, berukuran besar. Kalau bisa sangat besar, apakah ada?" Tanya Minjun,

"Boneka panda? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Taecyeon lagi, dan kemudian dibalas menunjuk diri sendiri oleh Minjun.

Taecyeon tertawa lebar, tak menyangka seorang Kim Minjun masih bermain Boneka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ahjussi?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada dingin.

"Yach! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi lagi, aku sudah memenuhi syaratmu" ucap Taecyeon kesal

"Siapa suruh mentertawakanku" ucap Minjun acuh.

"Tuan, Boneka yang seperti anda minta sudah ada" Jawab Pegawai itu.

"Ah baiklah, aku ambil. Seperti biasa, tolong antarkan saja kerumah." Ucap Minjun yang kemudian memberikan Kartu ATM pada Pegawai itu, tapi sebelum kartu itu berpindah tangan Taecyeon menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar" ucap Taecyeon sambil memberikan Kartunya pada pegawai itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Gwenchana, bukankah kau tunanganku? biarkan aku yang membayar."

"Gomawo" ucap Minjun sambil tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Jantung Taecyeon seraya berhenti seketika.

"Taecyeon-ah, ayo pulang.." Ucap Minjun pada Taecyeon, sambil terus memandang kearah Taecyeon yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi anak gaul (?). Sebenarnya Minjun belum mau pulang, tapi dia semakin jengah melihat para Yeoja berteriak histeris ketika melihat Taecyeon. 'Tau begini tidak usah aku suruh dia berganti baju, biar saja ketampanannya aku saja yang lihat' dan sedetik kemudian...

*plaak* Minjun menampar pelan mulutnya sendiri, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Tanya batinnya tak terima. Dan hanya dilihat dengan tatapan bingung oleh Taecyeon.

"Baiklah, Ayo..." Jawab Taecyeon

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang Yeoja sedang berlari-lari kearah mereka..

*braaak*

Yeoja itu menabrak Minjun, tabrakan yang cukup Keras sehingga membuat Minjun terjatuh ke belakang.

"Minjun!..." Teriak Taecyeon secara refleks, yang kemudian langsung membantu Minjun berdiri. Tak memperdulikan yeoja yang menabrak Minjun terjatuh juga dengan keadan tak elit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taecyeon ketika melihat raut wajah Minjun yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Kakiku sedikit sakit. Tapi tak apa" Ucap Minjun meyakinkan, tak berapa lama kemudian segerombol Wartawan mendekati mereka. Bukan, bukan karena seorang OK Taecyeon kedapatan berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang. Tapi karena ternyata yang menabrak Minjun adalah seorang artis. Yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Taecyeon.

"Jessica Jung, bisa anda jelaskan? Mengapa anda berpacaran dengan manager anda yang sudah beristri?" Tanya seorang Wartawan.

"Jessica?.." Secara Refleks Taecyeon menyebut nama itu, dia kenal dengan yeoja itu.. Lebih tepatnya kenal pada mantan 'gebetan'nya itu.

"Taecyeon?" Jessica, artis yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah ini Ok Taecyeon? yang biasanya terlihat seperti ahjussi dan sekarang tampan sekali. Melihat tampilan Taecyeon sekarang, membuat sebuah ide licik terlintas di kepalanya.

"Taecyeon-ssi? kenapa anda bisa disini? Apakah anda bersama Jessica?" Para wartawan mengalihkan pertanyaannya kearah Ok Taecyeon.

Minjun mulai jengah, para wartawan ini membuatnya sesak. Tapi terlalu sulit untuk pergi dari hadapan para wartawan ini. Yah kecuali dia nekat menerobos.

sementara mereka menunggu jawaban dari Jessica dan Taecyeon, salah seorang wartawan mengenali keberadaan Kim Minjun diantara mereka.

"Ah, apakah dia Jun.K? Sang Pianis muda itu?" Tanya seorang wartawan, membuat wartawan lain menoleh kearah MinJun

"Sedang apa anda disini? Apakah anda bersama Tuan Ok Taecyeon atau anda bersama Noona Jessica?" Tanya wartawan lain yang makin memanas.

"Aku..." Ucap Minjun yang kemudian langsung terpotong

"Aku kesini bersama tunanganku, Ok Taecyeon."

'Mwo?' Minjun mendelik, menatap tajam ke arah Jessica.

"I-iya, aku kesini bersama tunanganku, Ok Taecyeon." Ucap Jessica sekali lagi dengan cepat, membuat semua orang terkejut atas pernyataannya itu.

'Yack dasar yeoja tak tau diri! Mengaku-ngaku saja! Dia tunanganku!' Ucap batin Minjun dengan sinisnya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. Sementara Taecyeon tengah terkejut, lebih terkejut dari Minjun. Apa-apan ini! Tanyanya dalam hati.

Minjun menatap Taecyeon, agar memperlurus (?) Ucapan Jessica. Sementara Taecyeon hanya diam, masih tampak berpikir.

"Aku pergi Ahjussi!" Ucap Minjun cepat kearah Taecyeon. Terlalu jengah menunggu konfirmasi, Minjun dengan paksa menerobos para wartawan itu. Taecyeon segera tersadar, menatap kearah Minjun yang memutuskan pergi dari situ.

"Yach! Kim Minjun!..." Taecyeon memanggil nama minjun dan panggilan itu tak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh Minjun, meskipun begitu Taecyeon masih dapat melihat Minjun berjalan menjauh dengan sedikit tertatih, mungkin menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Apakah benar anda bertunangan dengan Noona Jessica, Taecyeon-ssi?" Tanya para wartawan bersamaan.

"Tentu saja ka..." Belum selesai Jessica berbicara, Taecyeon segera memotong.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Yeoja ini! Aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Permisi" Ucap Taecyeon tegas, dia sadar bila ini dibiarkan masalah ini semakin keruh. Kemudian dengan paksa (juga) menerobos para wartawan dan meninggalkan Jessica yang tengah diberondong pertanyaan.

"Minjun! Kim MinJun!" Taecyeon memanggil-manggil nama Minjun yang dia yakini belum jauh dari para wartawan.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti orang bodoh, ahjussi!" ucap seseorang di samping Taecyeon, yang ternyata adalah Minjun.

"Mi-minjun?..." Taecyeon bertanya-tanya, bukankah tadi Minjun pergi? Lalu kenapa sekarang disampingnya? Ah tapi pertanyaan itu segera ditepisnya, pertanyaan tak penting menurutnya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau takut aku hilang?-_-" Tanya Minjun dingin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menghilang hanya karena terpisah denganmu ahjussi!" ucap Minjun semakin dingin.

"Yach! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi Minjun!" teriak Taecyeon, yang langsung membuat para wartawan yang tidak jauh darinya segera berlari kearahnya. Dan segera menodongnya dengan berbondong-bondong pertanyaan.

"Taecyeon-ssi, apakah benar anda sudah bertunangan? Bukankah selama ini anda tidak pernah diberitakan dekat dengan siapapun?" tanya seorang wartawan yang kemudian dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Taecyeon

"Lalu Ada hubungan apa anda dengan Jessica?" tanya seorang wartawan lagi.

Mendengar nama Jung Jessica membuat Minjun ingin pergi seketika dari tempat itu, dia baru saja ingin melangkah pergi lagi sebelum...

*geerrp*

Chu~p

Kecupan singkat hadir dipipi Minjun, membuatnya terpengarah kaget atas apa yang baru saja Taecyeon lakukan.

"Tunanganku adalah Kim Minjun, atau yang kalian kenal dengan nama panggung Jun.K dan Jung Jessica? aku rasa kita hanya sekedar saling tau nama masing-masing tidak lebih. Maaf tolong permisi" Jawab Taecyeon sopan, tak lupa karismanya yang membuat semua wartawan yang didominasi yeoja gelagapan tak kuat memandangnya.

Taecyeon segera menarik lengan Minjun, tapi dia cukup sadar bahwa keadaan kaki Minjun setelah jatuh, sehingga...

"Yach! Turunkan aku Ok Taecyeon!" Ucap Minjun berontak, Taecyeon menggendongnya secara bridal style! Dan jangan lupakan masih ada wartawan disana. Dan wartawan itu kini sibuk mengambil beberapa foto kepergian mereka berdua.

"Diam atau aku cium lagi?" Tanya Taecyeon horor, membuat Minjun lebih memilih untuk diam dam menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah malu.

*dibassement*

Taecyeon dan Minjun baru saja memasuki mobilnya.

"Jadi... Siapa Jung jessica?" Tanya Minjun ketika Taecyeon sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya

"Dia? Dia artis" ucap Taecyeon

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya" ucap Minjun mengintrogasi

"Hanya mengenal nama saja, tidak lebih" ucap Taecyeon lagi, bersiap menjalankan mobilnya

"Bohong" minjun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Taecyeon menghentikan gerakannya, dia menatap minjun.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, kau cemburu?" Tanya Taecyeon menggoda

"A-aku.. Da-dalam mimpimu saja!" Minjun berubah gugup. Taecyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minjun

"Ma-mau a-apa..." Ucap minjun terbata

"I'm Yours..." bisik Taecyeon di telinga minjun, minjun bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Taecyeon di dekat lehernya.

"Ah-ahjussi..." Minjun tercekat, taecyeon terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan kini Taecyeon mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapannya, hingga ia dapat melihat jelas bentuk wajah Taecyeon. Mereka terdiam, saling meneliti wajah satu-sama lain. Mengagumi wajah satu sama lain di dalam hati.

Sebuah dering ponsel mengganggu keduanya. Dengan cepat Minjun tersadar dan mendorong bahu Taecyeon agar menjauh, dengan amat terpaksa lagi Taecyeon menjauh dan mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Sedikit tak ikhlas karena panggilan ini cukup mengganggu 'waktu'nya.

"Hallo... Chansung ada apa?" tanya Taecyeon begitu dia mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari tangan kanannya itu (re: sekertaris).

"Hyung, ada dokumen yang harus presdir tanda-tangani tapi Presdir bilang kau saja yang menandatanganinya" ucap Chansung

"Aih, tapi aku tidak bisa", ucap Taecyeon sambil memandang kearah Minjun yang sudah kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursi disebelahnya, meskipun kini Taecyeon dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Minjun.

"Tapi Hyung, presdir bilang jika kau tidak bisa maka. . ."

"Aish! Arraseo! Aku kesana!" Ucap Taecyeon yang kemudian memutus sambungan telefon itu. Taecyeon menatap kesal ke ponselnya, 'kenapa mereka suka sekali mengganggu waktuku!'

"Ekhem" Minjun berdehem, "Siapa?" Tanya Minjun begitu Taecyeon menaruh ponselnya.

"Chansung, dia bilang ada dokumen yang harus aku tanda-tangani.."

"Ouh.."

"Tidak apa kan kalau kita ke kantor dulu?" Tanya Taecyeon

"Tak apa ahjussi" ucap Minjun datar

"Yack! Kenapa masih dipanggil ahjussi?"

"Karena kau membuatku kesal dan malu" ucap Minjun

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ucap Taecyeon pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Aish! Kau menciumku didepan publik dan... Ah sudahlah! Cepat jalankan mobil ini!" Ucap Minjun

"Kekke~ arraseo baby" ucap Taecyeon kembali menggoda

"Yack! Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Ucap Minjun kesal, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

**TBC**

**Maaf sepertinya chap ini hancur sekali ya? T_T**

**maaf juga baru update sebenernya tadinya mau di discontinue saja karena saya pikir cerita saya tidak cukup menarik, tapi tiba-tiba salah satu reader di FF ini koment dan menegur saya. Saya akui saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan kalau tiba-tiba FF yang saya tunggu melakukan discontinue.**

**Mohon di review yah, saya sadar di FF ini banyak kesalahan penulisan termasuk EYD-nya dan mungkin typo nya T_T**

**saya sedikit terburu-buru buat ngepost ini sehingga gak sempat edit dulu. Maaf.**

**GOMEN.**

**dan untuk FF yang satunya, 'I can't forget you'. Jujur saya sudah siap plot, dan sebagainya tapi ketika mengetik kata-katanya, tiap saya ketik saya kurang puas sehingga tidak selesai sampai sekarang. maaf mohon di tunggu saja.**

**dan sekali lagi maaf, saya tidak pernah balas review, karena saya bingung mau balas apa. tapi sungguh. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH NYEMPETTIN REVIEW DI FF ABAL MILIK SAYA.**

ah iya, ada yang mau saya tanya. kira-kira yang cocok buat jadi adiknya Khunnie siapa ya?

GOMEN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN LAMA MENUNGGU UPDATE-AN.

KARENA SAYA UDAH UPDATE MOHON DI REVIEW YAH^^

TERIMAKASIH


	4. Chapter 4 : Married?

**WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI (BOYLOVE).**

Curhat bentar yah, **Maafkan Dommie yang updatenya lama, sebenernya mau update tadi siang. eh tapi Dommie lupa kalo laptop baterainya lagi dilepas dan cuman kecolok kabel, dan kemudian kabelnya Dommie cabut. Mati deh laptopnya, mati bersama calon chap yang bakal dirilis, dan belum ke save. Alhasil ngetik ulang bersama ide baru, karena tidak ingat cerita sebelumnya T_T *duhpayah-"**

**Chap ini sepertinya kebanyakan merujuk ke KhunYoung dan ChanHo.. atau yah ada selingan TaecKay sih, selamat membaca^^**

**~YOU'RE MY DESTINY~**

* * *

"Hyung.. Khunnie hyung. Kau–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Uyongie, sebaiknya kau kembali apartemen milikmu atau kerumah Minjun."

"Aku tidak ingin dihibur." Nichkhun membalikkan tubuhnya, bahkan dia berbicara tanpa melihat Wooyoung.

"Pulanglah" ucapnya lagi sebelum melangkah pergi.

**Greep.**

Wooyoung memeluk Nichkhun dari belakang, menghentikan langkah Nichkhun. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku akan selalu disini, bersamamu hyung.." Wooyoung mempererat pelukannya, membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Nichkhun.

"Baiklah. Tetaplah disini, di sampingku." Nichkhun berbalik, menyentuh dagu Wooyoung. "Saranghae" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan -tidak lebih- di bibir pink milik Wooyoung.

"Nado..." Wooyoung tersenyum, menatap Nichkhun dengan kedua matanya, mata yang membuat Nichkhun mendapatkan kedamaian dan sebuah ketenangan.

Chuu~p

Nichkhun kembali mencium bibir pink milik Wooyoung, kali ini dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil di dalamnya.

"Khun!.." Wooyoung memukul dada Nichkhun dengan cukup keras.

"Aww, appo. Sakit sekali" ucapnya meringis dengan nada manja.

"Mwo? Di-dimana yang sakit? Aku terlalu kencang memukulnya kah? Dimana yang sakit hyung? Ma–..."

Chu~

Mata Wooyoung membulat, Nichkhun lagi-lagi menciumnya.

"Errghh Khun.." Wooyoung menggeliat geli ketika Nichkhun berpindah tempat, mengecupi lehernya yang mulus.

"A-apa yang kau.. Aw! Appo hikss" Wooyoung menjerit ketika Nichkhun menggigit lehernya, memberikan kissmark pada leher putih yang sebelumnya masih mulus itu.

"Hikss sakit, kenapa kau mengigit dan menghisapnya hyung?" giliran Wooyoung yang meringis, sepertinya Nichkhun terlalu bersemangat (?) Ketika memberikan sebuah kissmark pada leher Wooyoung. Wooyoung hanya bisa memasang wajah (╥_╥).

Nichkhun menghentikan aksi membuat karya seni di leher Wooyoung "Hehehee, mian ne. Masih sakit kah?"

"Ne! Sana pergi kerja saja!" usir Wooyoung

"Tidak, ini sudah terlalu siang." Nichkhun menunjuk jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Aku mau di rumah saja." Nichkhun berjalan menuju sofa single di ruang itu, kemudian mendudukkan diri.

"Baiklah, terserah."

"Uyongie, sini.." Panggil Nichkhun, dia menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri. Bermaksud mengajak wooyoung untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan tentu saja ada maksud tertentu. Uhukk~ duh keselek *abaikan*

"Cih, dasar kakek mesum! Kali ini aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan! Aku tidak mau!" penolakkan pun terjadi, Wooyoung justru berjalan menjauh.

"Yach Uyongie! Kau mau kemana?" Nichkhun cemberut ketika melihat Wooyoung tidak menghampirinya.

"Aku mau mandi!" teriak Wooyoung.

"Aku ikut. Kita mandi bersama?" ucap Nichkhun dengan wajah berbinar, segera menyusul Wooyoung kedalam kamar mandi.

"Andwae!" Wooyoung buru-buru berlari, menutup kamar mandi kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ah, Uyongie..." Nichkhun merengek-rengek diluar.

"**Dame~** fufufu~" Wooyoung bersiul, tak menghiraukan Nichkhun yang tengah merengek minta diajak /plak/ /abaikan/

(**Tidak boleh~**)

"Uyongie, aku mau ikut"

"Tidak"

"Uyongie.."

"Tidak hyung"

"Uyongie..."

Dan tak ada sahutan dari Wooyoung. Wooyoung lebih tega membiarkan Nichkhun pundung (?) di depan kamar mandi daripada harus mandi bersama. Bisa-bisa 5 jam kemudian mereka baru selesai, karena apa? Karena di dalam hanya terus bercanda-"

/yoshpadamesum/ /plak/ /abaikan/ /authorlagisengklek/ (?) *digebukreaders*

.

YMD

.

"Minjun, ayo turun" ucap Taecyeon begitu mereka sampai di gedung yang sangat megah ini. (Park Company)

"Tidak mau ahjussi, kakiku sakit. Lebih baik Kau saja sana yang masuk" usir Minjun.

"Yach! Mana bisa begitu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu

"Bisa saja ahjussi. Sana pergi, kakiku sakit"

"Aish!..." Taecyeon menggeram kesal tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia langsung membawa Minjun secara bridal style.

"Ya! Ahjussi! Turunkan aku" Teriak Minjun kesal begitu mereka mau memasuki lift.

"Shiro! Sudah jangan berisik, kau mengganggu pegawaiku" ucap Taecyeon datar tak memperdulikan Minjun yang terus meronta

"Tuan, anda ingin ke lantai 5?" Tanya seorang penjaga lift itu.

"Ne, tolong. Tanganku tidak bisa menekan tombolnya" ucap Taecyeon.

"Ne Tuan." Penjaga lift melirik kearah tangan Taecyeon yang sibuk menopang tubuh Minjun. Dengan patuhnya dia menekan tombol menuju lantai 5.

Pintu lift itu sudah terbuka, dilantai 5. Taecyeon masih membawa Minjun dalam gaya bridal, tak memperdulikan Minjun yang kini menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Ahjussi, turunkan. Aku malu, pegawaimu melihat kita terus" ucap Minjun pura-pura polos (?), mengintip keadaan sekitar melalui sela-sela jarinya. Bisik-bisik terjadi diantara pegawai kantor itu, bertanya-tanya siapa namja yang bersama 'Bos Muda' mereka. Terlebih lagi Taecyeon tak menggunakan kemeja dan jas seperti biasanya, membuat para pegawai wanitanya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak histeris.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Taecyeon acuh.

"Minjun, buka pintunya" ucap Taecyeon begitu dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Shiro, aku tidak bisa" tolak Minjun sambil terus mempertahankan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah berubah semerah tomat.

"Aish, jangan tutupi wajahmu. Gunakan tanganmu untuk membukanya"

"Shiro ahjussi, aku tidak bisa" tolak Minjun lagi

*ceklek...* Pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan seorang namja berhidung mancung, dan bermata besar.

"H-hyung..." Ucap namja bernama Chansung itu. Yaap! Hwang Chansung. Dia memang bekerja disini karena menolak untuk bekerja di perusahaan appanya.

"Akh, akhirnya terbuka juga" Taecyeon memasuki ruangan kerjanya itu, mendudukkan tubuh Minjun disofa yang terletak tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Kau duduk disini saja, jangan berbuat masalah dan duduk yang manis arra?" ucap Taecyeon pada Minjun.

"Aish, aku mengerti ahjussi. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan meporak-porandakan ruang kerjamu ini" ucap Minjun

"Good boy" Taecyeon tersenyum, menyubit atau bisa dikatakan menarik hidung mancung Minjun dengan gemas.

"Aih, Ahjussi! Sakit!" Ucap Minjun mengelus-elus hidungnya yang kini memerah. Taecyeon terkekeh pelan, menghampiri Chansung yang baru saja menonton adegan mesra Taeckay itu.

"Chansung, mana dokumennya?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"I-itu.. Di-diatas mejamu" ucap Chansung tergagap, otaknya sedikit konslet (?) melihat kemesraan Taeckay. Apalagi hyung nya ini termaksud dingin, kenapa jadi bisa semesra itu?...

"Mwo? Chansung, kau tak bercanda? Aku harus menandatangani ini semua?" ucap Taecyeon terkejut begitu melihat tumpukan dokumen.

"Aniya, kau hanya menandatangani satu saja, sisanya itu hanyalah hal-hal yang wajib kau baca. Sudah ya, aku ada urusan lain. Byebye Hyung..."

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Taecyeon memicingkan matanya dengan curiga, menatap Chansung dengan lekat. *awas jatuh cinta* /plak/ /abaikan/

"A.. A... Mu-mungkin hanya efek lampu. Iya, efek lampu" Chansung tercekat, mana bisa dia bilang dia habis pingsan lagi karena jantungnya kembali kambuh. Bisa-bisa dia dipasung di dalam kamar hingga sebulan lamanya. Seperti tahun kemarin, ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Taecyeon berubah menjadi bodyguard dadakan, menjaga pintu kamar Chansung agar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana dan hanya beristirahat saja. Mau kabur? Lewat mana? Jendela? Wth, Chansung tidak mau. Lagi pula kalau ketauan, lebih banyak resiko lagi yang dia dapat.

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh OB untuk mengganti lampunya. Dan kau mau kemana? Kaukan tidak ada latihan taekwondo hari ini, begitupun katana." tanya Taecyeon, kebiasaannya yang dekat dengan Chansung membuat dirinya mengetahui jadwal latihan Chansung.

"Ah aniya. Aku, aku bukan mau berlatih. Aku ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan dengan seseorang"

"Kali ini siapa yang coba kau tebas menggunakan katanamu hah?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Aku? Tidak, aku tidak akan mencoba menebasnya. Aku hanya akan membunuhnya hyung." Ucap Chansung sambil menyeringai, sedikit bercanda juga sih. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kita tau kan dia akan membunuh siapa? Hahaha xD *evilsmirk*

"Yach! Magnae horror!" teriak Taecyeon yang tak diindahkan oleh Chansung.

"Ya! dia menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa kau bisa mempekerjakan orang sepertinya?" tanya Minjun yang juga mendengar ucapan Chansung

"Dia yang meminta ayahku untuk mempekerjakannya disini. Lagipula dia sepupuku" ucap Taecyeon enteng yang kemudian membaca dokumen itu satu-satu sebelum menandatanganinya.

.

You're my destiny

.

"Tu-tuan..." Sapa seorang Maid begitu Chansung memasuki rumah itu, membuat para Maid disekitarnya melongo dan hampir meneteskan air liur.

Bagaimana tidak, Chansung mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang lengannya sedikit dia lipat hingga sikut, serta menyampirkan jasnya di bahu. Jangan lupakan juga, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya sangat tampan. Meskipun rambutnya dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan, tapi itu justru membuat kesan badboynya semakin terlihat. Apalagi ketika dia berjalan dengan memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celananya.

Chansung berjalan begitu percaya dirinya hingga...

"Chansung-ah.." Teriak Nyonya Lee begitu melihat keberadaan Chansung didalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong ahjumma" ucap Chansung sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak idiot. /plak/

"Darimana?" tanya Nyonya Lee, padahal seharus nya yang kau tanyakan itu 'kenapa kau disini?' Bukan 'darimana?' Ck, Nyonya Lee -_-

"Tadi aku pulang untuk berganti baju, sekaligus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dikantor" ujar Chansung yang diikuti 'oh' oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Dimana Junho-ssi, ahjumma?"

"Ah, panggil umma saja ne?. Junho? Umma tidak tau, cari di kamarnya saja ne?" ucap nyonya Lee yang dituruti oleh Chansung sepenuh hati. Seringai kecil muncul diwajahnya, apa yang kau pikirkan Chan? :

"Ne umma, aku permisi dulu..." Chansung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Junho, tentu saja dia masih ingat dimana kamar anak pemilik eyes smile itu

.

.

.

"Yeobseyo..." Ucap Nyonya lee ketika panggilannya sudah diangkat oleh orang disebrang sana.

"Yeobo... Kenapa ada malaikat tampan di rumah kita?" tanya Nyonya Lee cepat

"Dirumah kita? Kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" tanya orang disebrang sana yang ternyata Tuan Lee

"Baru saja. Yeobo katakan! Ada apa malaikat tampan itu kerumah kita? Aigooo dia tampan sekali!" ucap Nyonya Lee antusias, mirip fangirl yang bertemu sang idola-_-

"Malaikat tampan? Nugu?"

"Aisshh! Kalau begitu, Cepat pulanglah! Kalau tidak, maka 5 jam lagi kau sudah menemukanku di pesawat menuju London!" ucap Nyonya Lee mengancam.

*cklikk...* panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Nyonya Lee begitu saja.

/Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Chan-Ho/

*cekleek*

Chansung mencari-cari sosok Junho di setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Sepi sekali~" ucap Chansung yang akhirnya berdiam diri disitu, dia melempar jas miliknya ke sembarang arah.

20 menit berlalu, Chansung sudah mulai bosan menunggu Junho. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tiduran di kasur berukuran king milik Junho.

"Ah, Nyaman sekali." Ucap Chansung, yang kemudian langsung terlelap begitu saja. Mungkin karena faktor lelah juga. 15 menit kemudian Junho memasukki kamarnya. Dengan keadaan berantakan seperti bekas melakukan 'this and that' secara paksa *ifyouknowwhatimean* *authorsarap* *abaikan*

"Aaahh, lelah sekali.." Ucap Junho, mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Entah sadar atau tidak akan keberadaan Chansung disitu. Tubuhnya lelah sehabis berlari-lari mengejar seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu sedikit kehitaman di taman dekat rumahnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chansung, rasa lelah yang keterlaluan kah sehingga dia tidak menyadari Chansung berbaring di Kasurnya?.

.

**You're My Destiny**

.

Nichkhun terduduk di samping pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya lelah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi hampir 3 jam.

"Uyongie, kau tertidur di dalam?" tanya Nichkhun dengan suara pelan, enggan untuk berteriak lagi.

*Ceklek*

Wooyoung keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. *Nichkhunkecewaaahh *readerskecewaaa /plak/

"Loh, kau masih disini hyung?" tanya Wooyoung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Nichkhun merenggut, hampir 3 jam dia menggedor-gedor dan Wooyoung baru sadar kalau Nichkhun menunggunya? Geezzz!.

Wooyoung bersiul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, berjalan kearah Nichkhun yang masih dengan wajah pundungnya (?)

"Maafkan aku" ucap Wooyoung, berjongkok di depan Nichkhun. Memberikan senyum angelic, yah meskipun tak bisa mengalahkan senyum angelic milik Nichkhun.

"Tidak apa"

"Ayo berdiri" Wooyoung mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Nichkhun untuk berpindah dari situ.

"Aku lelah, aku sudah berdiri dan menggedor pintu selama hampir 3 jam"

"Salah sendiri, aku kan tidak menyuruh hyung untuk menungguku." Wooyoung berubah kesal, sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri juga. Coba kalau saja dia membukakan pintu untuk Nichkhun. Ah andwae! Kalau dibukakan justru mandinya yang akan lama. Eerrr tanpa Nichkhun masukpun, cara mandimu juga sudah lama-_- 3 jam! Bayangkan! Wooyoung di dalam kamar mandi selama 3 jam. Apa yang dilakukannya? Konser lalu membuka fan sign?-,-"

**Greep**

Nichkhun menarik tangan Wooyoung dengan cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Wooyoung oleng kebelakang dan..

"Yaak-.."

Brukkk

Wooyoung jatuh tepat di atas Nichkhun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nichkhun

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Wooyoung salah tingkah, melihat wajah Nichkhun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tubuhmu harum" Nichkhun mendekap tubuh Wooyoung, menghirup aroma tubuh namja berpipi chubby itu.

Namja setampan pangeran itu mulai mencium kening Wooyoung.

**Blush...**

Beralih ke pipi..

**Blushblush**

Beralih ke leher–

"Khu-khunnie hyung. A-aku mohon ja-jangan..."

Wooyoung menghentikan aksi Nichkhun di lehernya.

"Jangan apa?" tanya Nichkhun dengan suara menggoda.

"Jangan menggigit leher ku lagi, bekas yang tadi belum menghilang. Lagipula itu sakit" ucap Wooyoung, mempoutkan bibirnya, mengingat ketika di kamar mandi tadi dia berkaca dan melihat ada bekas 'gigitan' Nichkhun.

"Baiklah.." Nichkhun menurut, meski sedikit tak rela.

"A-aku mau berdiri." Wooyoung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kalau itu tidak bisa." Nichkhun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Wooyoung.

"Aku mohon"

"Baiklah, tapi cium aku dulu"

Chu~p

Buru-buru Wooyoung mencium pipi Nichkhun dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Bukan di pipi! Aku mau di sini..." Nichkhun menarik dagu Wooyoung dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan lain tetap di pinggang Wooyoung. Nichkhun mengalihkan wajah Wooyoung kearah dirinya agar mereka berpandangan.

Chuu~~

Ia mencium bibir Wooyoung, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Seakan tak puas, ia juga memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

"Hah.. Hah.. Yah! Kau selalu berusaha membunuhku ketika kita berciuman eoh?" ucap Wooyoung kesal setelah pagutan bibir mereka saling berpisah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskannya"

Wooyoung berdiam, kemudian duduk di atas perut Nichkhun. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, seakan sedang kesal pada Nichkhun.

"Kau tau?" tanya Nichkhun ambigu.

"Apa?" sahut Wooyoung dengan nada ketus.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." Nichkhun mengucapkannya dengan memandang mata Wooyoung. Mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus.

"A-aku tau" Wooyoung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Sementara jantungnya sendiri seakan sedang berlari marathon.

Nichkhun terkekeh sendiri, dan membiarkan dirinya dalam posisi ini tanpa ingin mengubahnya.

... YMD

Minjun menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. '17.35'.

"Ahjussi, apa sudah selesai? Aku bosan. Ayo pulang.." Rengek Minjun pada Taecyeon yang masih sibuk pada berkas-berkasnya. Selama menunggu tadi, dia mengupload foto di instagram miliknya, tentu saja foto waktu berjalan-jalan bersama Taecyeon tadi.

"Belum minjun, kalau kau bosan lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Asal jangan mengacak-acak kantorku" ucap Taecyeon masih fokus pada dokumennya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Gara-gara bertabrakan dengan yeoja itu kakiku sedikit sakit untuk digerakkan, dan aku tidak mau kalau nantinya kaki ku justru jadi membengkak." Ucap Minjun kesal, dan lagi-lagi menggunakan panggilan 'ahjussi'.

"Kim Minjun, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memanggilku ahjussi setelah aku menuruti syaratmu." Ucap Taecyeon memanggil nama lengkap tunangannya itu.

"Aku bilang kalau aku akan memikirkannya, lagipula aku sedang kesal denganmu ahjussi. Jadi sesukaku!" ucap Minjun acuh

"Yah, kenapa begitu hah?" Taecyeon yang segera mendekat kearah Minjun.

"Sesuka kemauanku ahjussi.."

"Yach, apa kau tega memanggil tunanganmu ini dengan ahjussi?" tanya Taecyeon dengan nada memelas, yang kemudian berjongkok di depan Minjun. Entah kenapa menatap wajah Minjun membuatnya menemukan kesenangan baru.

"Yack! Kenapa berjongkok?" ucap Minjun ketus, sebenarnya dia risih karena Taecyeon tepat berada di depannya.

"Jadi kau tetap memanggilku ahjussi? Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ahjussi tidak usah menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu!" ucap Minjun

"Shiro, biarkan saja. Habisnya tunanganku memanggilku ahjussi, padahal aku masih muda" ucap Taecyeon.

"Yah! Ahjussi!..."

"Ah sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Dokumennya biar aku tanda-tangani di rumah saja" ucap Taecyeon yang kemudian berdiri dan mengambil dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Bawa ini." Titah Taecyeon memberikan sisa dokumen yang belum sempat ditandatanganinya itu ke Minjun. Minjun menurut saja, dia membawa dokumen yang baru saja Taecyeon berikan padanya. Taecyeon kembali menggendong Minjun, kali ini secara piggy back. *bosenbridalmulu* /plak/

.

**-You're My Destiny-**

.

"Yeobo~" Nyonya Kim berlari menuju suami tercintanya, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat orang di samping Tuan Lee.

"Ji Oppa..." Nyonya Lee terkejut, bertemu sahabat lama eoh? :|

"Hallo kim- ah ani Lee Sun."

Sapa Tuan Hwang dengan senyum mengembang.

"Oppaaaa!~" Nyonya Lee yang tadinya ingin memeluk suaminya langsung berganti memeluk Tuan Hwang.

Jangan salah paham, dahulu hubungan mereka ini seperti kakak-adik, sementara Tuan Hwang dan Tuan Lee ah bukankah Dommie sudah bilang, mereka sahabat lama?

"Ayo duduk Oppa." Nyonya Lee menarik lengan Tuan Hwang dengan riang, meninggalkan Tuan Lee yang cemberut dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

'Aku yang suaminya kenapa justru Hwang Ji yang dipeluk?' Ucap Batin Tuan Lee Jealous.

Melihat perubahan suaminya, Nyonya Lee segera mendekat kearah suaminya.

"Yeobo, kenapa diam? Ayo.." Ucap Nyonya Lee menggoda, ah mereka seperti anak muda saja. Akhirnya dengan paksa Nyonya lee menarik lengan suaminya.

Setelahnya mereka duduk di sofa empuk yang author yakini berharga mahal.

"Oppa, sedang apa disini? Tanya nyonya Lee pada Tuan Hwang.

"Aku? Untuk menjeput anakku"

"Anakmu?" Nyonya Lee mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Ne, Chansung. Hwang Chansung"

"Mwo!?" Pekik Nyonya Lee histeris, "Ja-jadi Chansung itu.."

"Ne, dia anakku. Kau lupa padanya? Channie, teman kecil Junho" ucap Tuan Hwang datar. Yang kemudian membuat Nyonya Lee segera mengingat tentang si malaikat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chansung yang dimaksud.

"Yeobo, jadi malaikat tampan itu anak ji oppa? Huwaaaaaaa!" tanya Nyonya Lee cepat, ditambah pekikan kecil layaknya fangirl. Tuan lee dan Tuan Hwang hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. Chansung? Malaikat? What the.. .. ...

"Lee, apa istrimu gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengira Chansung itu malaikat?" bisik Tuan Hwang yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Nyonya Lee.

"Yach! Hwang Ji Oppa! Aku tidak gila" gerutu Nyonya Lee.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Dimana malaikat tampan itu?" tanya Tuan Lee

"Di kamar Junho." Ucap Nyonya Lee polos. "Ayo aku tunjukkan" ucap Nyonya Lee beranjak pergi diikuti Tuan Hwang dan Tuan Lee

*ceklek* pintu kamar Junho terbuka dengan mudahnya,

Nyonya Lee melototkan matanya akan pandangan di depannya.

Tuan lee dan Tuan Hwang? Mereka sama-sama melotot.

Bayangkan saja apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya!..

Chansung dan Junho tidur satu ranjang sambil berpelukan dengan erat!

Bahkan tangan Junho berada di leher Chansung, sementara tangan Chansung berada di pinggang Junho, memeluknya dengan erat. Jangan lupakan keadaan mereka yang errr.. Sangat dekat! Nyaris tak berjarak.

"Yak! HWANG CHANSUNG!" Teriak Tuan Hwang akhirnya yang diikuti–

"LEE JUNHO!" Teriak kan dari Tuan Lee

Yang sontak membuat kaget kedua insan yang kini saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

Sementara Nyonya Lee tengah menahan tawanya,

"Yack!" Teriak keduanya (Junho dan Chansung) bersamaan

"Yack! Kenapa kau di kamarku?" tanya Junho

"Kenapa kau tidur bersamaku? Tadi aku sendiri!" ucap Chansung tak kalah,

"Yah! Kau yang seenaknya masuk kamarku!" ucap Junho lagi

"Ani, Ummamu tau aku disini!"

"Tetap saja ka–..."

"IKUT KAMI!" ucap Tuan Lee dan Tuan Hwang berasamaan.

"Ne, Appa" Junho dan Chansung menjawab bersamaan dengan pasrahnya mengikuti kedua Appanya.

'Mati sudah' ucap Batin Chansung merana

'Pabbo, kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamanya! Arrrgghh' ucap Batin Junho tak kalah merananya.

"Duduk!" ucap Tuan Lee yang segera dituruti oleh kedua couple ini.

"A-appa, aku bisa jelaskan. Aku..."

"Diam Junho!" ucap Tuan Lee

"Yach! Bagaimana ini Hwang Ji? Kita belum menikahkan mereka, mereka sudah tidur bersama duluan."

1 detik.

2 detik..

3 detik...

"MWO!? MENIKAH?"

.

**.**

**TPC~ Two pi continue (?)**

**Note: **Maaf kalo kalian kurang puas sama Chapter ini, setelah saya baca lagi kok sepertinya lompat-lompat gitu ceritanya-,-" Maafkan segala typo dan salah penulisan yah. Sudah di koreksi tapi kalo tetap saja masih ada yang salah, tolong dimaklumi. Saya juga manusia eh._.

mohon kasih saran ne, atau PM saja kalau memang berkeinginan memberikan saran panjang._.")  
Yosh, mengetik disela detik-detik pendaftaran SMA, muahahah xD**  
**

Balas review bentar yah._.")

KidMoonLight : Makasih Eonn atas sarannya, saya bingung si Channie mau balas dendam gimana. ah iya, I can't forget you sudah update kok beberapa hari lalu, meskipun bukan last chapter.

ChaChulie247 : hehee... duh, suami saya memang cakep *digamparoktizen* kamu suka? saya seneng kalo ada yang suka part mereka^^

KYsDev : Haii devi^^ Makasih pencerahannya (?) makasih juga saran 'siapa yang jadi adik Khunnie' mungkin Dommie bakal pake dua-duanya^^

Yui the devil : name guest kamu keren yah *OOT* *abaikan* di chap ini gawatnya udah mulai bekurang nih, gimana?

Vicky98Amalia & Lee minji elf : ini sudah dilanjutkan^^~

kalo ada yang salah pengetikan nama dan belum kebalas, maafkan saya T_T.

buat Hyungie Rhein "Kalo mampir lagi, boleh di review lagi. biar EYD nya rada mendingan._."

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan review, yang tidak review juga tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca^^

Mohon ditunggu lanjuttannya^^


End file.
